Halloween, Horror Movies and Beyond
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: It's Halloween. Stella went crazy with decorations...Lindsay, Danny, Flack and Sheldon got back at her for that and a Halloween party at the Messers of horror movies! DL with Stella, Mac, Sheldon, and Flack!
1. Spider webs, Silly string and a party

Halloween and Horror Movies

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters and I don't own silly string or any of the movies that are listed in this story. Please Review!!

Note: I hope you like it.

---------------------------

It was the day before Halloween and what we like to call Cabbage night. The night when kids love to torment people with eggs and smashing pumpkins and other things to piss people off in lieu of the coming holiday of Halloween.

Danny and Lindsay Messer were working at the lab and were laughing over the decorations that Stella seemed to hang up.

"Danny explain to me why everytime I walk into the break room I have to pull cotton spider webs out of my hair?" Lindsay asked her husband who was laughing.

"It….appears that Stella got a little to over herself with decorating for Halloween." Danny said as his wife tried to remove the cotton from her hair.

"Yeah well she did a great job at putting the cotton low enough for little miss shorty over here to walk right into it and not even notice it was there. Honey could you please come here and help me get this out of my hair." Lindsay said as her husband came over and helped pull the cotton out of her hair.

"I vote we put eggs on her chair and watch her sit down on them." Danny said and Lindsay laughed.

"I second that vote…I think there are a few in the refrigerator. You go and get them Danny and I'll make sure the coast is clear for you to go in there and put the egg on her chair. She never looks down before sitting…she just sits." Lindsay said with a chuckle in her voice.

Danny went into the breakroom and found an egg. He brought it out and Lindsay gave him the thumbs up that the coast was clear and Danny went and put the egg on Stella's chair and ran back into his office and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"Montana I hope this works." He said and kissed her on the neck.

"Shhhh babe….here comes Stella." Lindsay said and Danny and her went back to doing paperwork.

Stella walked right into her office and like Lindsay said….didn't look down before she sat down on her chair.

"What the hell was that." Stella said

Stella stood up and put her hand down to her butt and felt the slimy of a broken egg.

"DANNY AND LINDSAY I KNOW YOU DID THIS." Stella screamed

"Awww Stella…where is your joys of Halloween. It's cabbage night and besides…..my poor wife has had a hell of a time trying to get the cotton sticky spider web out of her hair."

Stella started laughing and they all started laughing.

"You are just lucky I have an extra change of pants in my locker." Stella said and she went to her locker and opened it up and silly string squirted all over her.

"AHHHHHHH…DANNY AND LINDSAY GET IN HERE." Stella screamed and Danny and Lindsay walked into the locker room and had to hold their breaths to contain their laughter.

There standing in front of them was Stella covered in orange silly string.

"Ok was this your prank too?" Stella asked them

"No Stella…honest to God this wasn't our prank." Lindsay said and Danny burst out laughing

"It is funny to see though." Danny said laughing and Lindsay laughed too.

"Shhhh do you hear something." Lindsay said

The sounds of 2 people chuckling and laughing softly were heard in one of the shower stalls.

Lindsay whispered to Stella. "Stella hand me the bottle."

Stella hands Lindsay the bottle and Lindsay shakes it up gently and quietly walks to the shower stall and opens up the curtain and sprays the two occupants.

"FLACK AND SHELDON." Stella screamed as the 2 men got practically glued together with the silly string.

"Good one guys." Danny said

"Thanks Man but I think you should watch out. Your wife has a look in her eye of I've always wanted to do this." Flack said

Lindsay smirked and turned around and aimed the bottle at Danny and covered him in the string as well but Danny being quick grabbed the bottle….kissed his wife and sprayed it on top of her head and between them…..getting them stuck.

"AHHH DANNY WE'RE STUCK." Lindsay screamed.

"I know baby and I kinda like this." Danny said and kissed Lindsay passionately

"Ok cowboy but I'm going to have to help you get it out of your hair and visa versa." Lindsay said

"Shared shower sounds like a plan." Danny said and smirked.

"Ewwww guys quit that talk." Flack said and Sheldon laughed.

Hey it's cabbage night and tomorrow is Halloween. I'm not going to a party and I don't think anyone else is. Why won't we plan on getting together tonight and watch a horror movie and then tomorrow we will have our own Halloween party. Danny and I can rent many many many horror movies and we'll order pizza and maybe if your lucky I'll make a Dirt Cake!!" Lindsay said

"Hey that sounds like a great idea Lindsay. I can bring a few horror movies too and please tell me what dirt cake is." Stella asked

"It's like Death by chocolate but not layered together. More mixed together." Lindsay said

"It's really yummy." Danny said

"Yeah babe we know it's yummy to you. Considering you ate the rest of the one I made the other day." Lindsay said

"We shared the rest baby….remember I put a few spoonfuls in your mouth." Danny said and kissed Lindsay who was still stuck to him.

"Cowboy we need to unstick ourselves before Mac comes in here and finds us all covered in Silly string." Lindsay said as the others were trying to pull the stuff off of themselves.

"Ok so lets plan on tonight at 10 pm. Tonight we will have just popcorn and chips and beer since it's not officially Halloween." Danny said

--------------------------

Danny and Lindsay both made it home and got the silly string off of their bodies.

"Danny lets go to the movie store and rent a lot of horror movies." Lindsay said

"Ok lets go!!" Danny said happily

They arrived at the movie store and went straight to the horror movie section.

"Oooooh Danny…The Evil Dead, The Evil Dead 2, Nightmare on Elm Street….all of them!!" Lindsay said

"Baby lets Rent a lot of them so we don't have to go tomorrow and you can make your dirt cake." Danny replied and kissed her

Lindsay picked up a lot of horror movies.

"Lindsay what movies do you have in your arms?" Danny asked.

"Uh….The Evil Dead, The Evil Dead 2, All 6 of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, 13 Ghosts." Lindsay said.

"Ok love…i'll pick up The Amityville movies, The Omen, Carrie, The Exorcist." Danny said

"Baby you know we'll never be able to watch all of these movies but we'll get them anyways so we can have an argument with the others on what to watch haha!!" Lindsay said

"Oh and by the way cowboy. When we have kids we will never name our son Damian."

Lindsay said and Danny laughed.

They left the store and went back home and got chips and popcorn ready to pop.

Now all they had to do was relax till 10 pm came around.

To-Be-Continued!


	2. Flack the egghead and 1st Horror Movie

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY or The Evil Dead or Secret Sophie!!

--------------------------

It was 9:00 PM and Danny and Lindsay had everything ready for their 10 PM pre-Halloween horror movie night.

"Mac it's Lindsay…hey what are you doing tonight at say 10 pm?" Lindsay asked Mac over the phone.

"Nothing why." Mac said

"Well Stella, Flack and Sheldon are coming over to watch a horror movie. Tomorrow we are going to do an all day horror movie party and you are coming." Lindsay said

"Ok I'll be over at 10 pm." Mac said and Lindsay hung up her phone

"Danny….Mac is coming over." Lindsay said

"Great but Montana we have an hour to spare you know." Danny said as he pulled Lindsay into the bedroom to make love to her.

--------------------

Flack looked at the clock in his apartment and noticed it was 9:30. He decided he would leave his apartment now and arrive at Lindsay and Danny's apartment earlier than 10 pm.

"What's there to lose?" He said out loud to himself as he grabbed his keys and locked up his apartment and headed to their apartment.

On the way there Flack ended up becoming what some people call an egghead. Flack was walking down the street and someone in one of the apartment buildings dropped an egg out the window.

"HEY I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU EGGED A COP." Flack screamed up at the kid who could be seen giggling but once the kid heard the name Cop…got scared and closed the window and hid.

"Damn Halloween" Flack said as he tried to push the slimy egg off his head.

_I hope Danny and Lindsay won't mind if I take a quick shower when I get there to get this out of my hair. _He thought to himself

---------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay were in the bedroom and loud moans and groans and whimpers could be heard from even outside of their apartment.

Flack made it to their apartment and perked his ears up to their door and could hear the loud moans and groans and an occasional OH DANNY or OH LINDSAY.

_Oh dear God their having sex…I can't go and knock on the door…they would kill me…I would be more than egged…I'd be in deep shit. Uh how long does sex last…hmmm I bet with Danny a long time. Oh hell I'm stuck out here with egg on my head and their inside fucking. Uh maybe when I hear both Danny and Lindsay's release I'll know._

Stella comes out of the elevator with Sheldon and Mac.

"Uh Flack why are you sitting outside their apartment door?" Mac asked

"Uh we're all early I notice." Sheldon said and heard a loud moan come from inside the apartment.

"Uh are they ok in there?" Stella asked and Mac started to laugh

"Stella I think they are more than ok. We are early and they sound like they are having a little romp in the sheets of their bed." Mac said

"A little romp…they are so loud I can hear them out here." Flack said

"True…very true. Flack why do you have egg on your head?" Sheldon asked.

"Uh Cabbage night from hell with kids dropping eggs out of windows onto passerby's of their apartment building." Flack said with a whine in his voice

"Awe poor Flack got turned into Donald Flack the Egghead!" Stella said

Everyone laughed and the sex sounds died down and Stella decided to be a little evil to them.

KNOCK KNOCK

"HEY MESSERS WE'VE BEEN STANDING OUT HERE LISTENING TO YOUR SEX NOISES. LET US IN." Stella yelled loudly so Lindsay and Danny could hear.

"YEAH…REMEMBER THAT SECRET SOPHIE DOLL…OOOH TOUCH ME THERE THAT FEELS GOOD. YOU ALMOST SOUND LIKE THAT…SORT OF." Mac yelled.

From inside the apartment Danny and Lindsay gasped and both turned bright red and noticed it wasn't even 10 pm yet….it was 9:45.

"Give us a min….you're fucking early." Danny growled as he pulled on his boxers and Lindsay was hooking her bra and they both got dressed and opened up the door.

"Come in….uh…can I get anyone a beer?" Danny asked

Everyone said sure to a beer.

"So Lindsay….what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Stella asked.

"Has anyone seen The Evil Dead?" Lindsay asked

"Nope" said Mac

"No but can I take a shower….I got egged." Flack asked

"Sure go ahead…you can use my shampoo." Danny said

"Towels are in the hall closet Flack." Lindsay said

"Thanks." Flack said and went to take a shower

"Ok so no one as seen the movie?"

Everyone said No.

"Great…neither have we!" Lindsay said

Danny went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn as Lindsay went and popped the DVD into the DVD player.

"We have to wait for Flack. Who I swear to God if he used up all our hot water I will smack him silly." Danny said

"Watch and learn from a pro." Lindsay said

Lindsay covered her eyes and opened up the bathroom door carefully and went over to the toilet and flushed it and then quickly got out of the bathroom and they all waited.

"AHHHHH HOT WATER….TOO HOT…..WHO DID THAT!" Flack screamed as he tried to move away from the hot water

Everyone laughed and Danny was the first to speak.

"Flack you were taking too long in that shower…we want to start the movie. Get your ass out of there before you use up all of the hot water and it was my wife who flushed the toilet and yes she covered her eyes." Danny said

Flack jumped out of the shower and got dried off and dressed and came out of the bathroom and to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Your mean Lindsay and if you weren't like a sister to me I would smack you but I won't since you are." Flack said

"Awww thanks Flack." Lindsay said.

Lindsay turned off all the lights and hit play on the dvd remote control.

-----------------------------

They sat there watching the movie, which in the beginning wasn't too scary, but it was when the actors in the movie unleashed the demons from a tape recording that everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Danny and Lindsay sat together on the couch curled up while Mac and Stella sat on the floor and Flack and Sheldon sat next to each other on the floor.

"Damn those tree's just didn't something not very nice to that girl." Danny said.

"Come on run faster." Flack said

Awhile goes by and the girl attacked by the tree's turns into a demon and stabs one of the other girls in the ankle with a pencil.

Stella jumped and grabbed Mac's arm and held it tight.

"EWWWWW." Lindsay squealed and buried her face in Danny's chest.

"I agree with Lindsay...that was gross." Stella said a lot calmer

"Is that part over cowboy?" Lindsay mumbled into Danny's chest.

"Yeah you can look now….they locked her in the cellar." Danny said and Lindsay went back to watching the movie and eating popcorn.

Awhile went by and another woman in the movie got possessed.

"Ewww dismemberment with an ax." Stella said

"Montana are you ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm ok honey." Lindsay replied and kissed Danny

The movie continued and one more actor in the movie got possessed and killed and it ended.

"Ok that was just gross and scary as hell." Lindsay said still shaking

"Baby your shaking like a leaf." Danny said

"Yeah well remind me not to go to the woods for a long time!" Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

"Good thing NYC doesn't have very many woods." Mac said

"Mac how is it possible you didn't cringe or gag or jump or anything during this movie?" Stella asked him

"I dunno….guess horror movies don't bother me." Mac said

Everyone looked at the clock and it was 12:00 AM.

"Wow it's 12 am" Danny said

"Well that's because we didn't start the movie till after water hog over there took the longest shower in history." Lindsay said

"Hey it wasn't that long. I take extra care out of my hair." Flack said and Stella smelled his hair.

"Lindsay what shampoo is your scent?" Stella asked

"Lavender…why?" Lindsay said

Mac, Sheldon…even Danny all stuck their noses to Flacks hair.

"Smells like…Lavender." Danny said and started to laugh

"Flack has a feminine side Montana…he used your shampoo!" Danny said and laughed.

"I do not….it smells nice on her so I thought I would try it myself." Flack whined

"Flack with a feminine side….I would have never thought." Mac said with a smirk

"Shaddup!" Flack whined again

"Awwww Flack I don't mind you using it…just I wouldn't get too close to a girl tonight…she may smell that and run off." Lindsay said and laughed.

Flacks face turned beet red and everyone laughed.

"Ok enough of pick on Flack." Stella said

"What time do you want us here at your apartment and please save sex for after we leave!!" Sheldon said

"Hmmm well since we have tomorrow as a slow day probably with everyone getting ready for Halloween…how about 3 PM?" Lindsay said

"Sounds like a plan….we'll all be here." Stella said

"Well goodnight you two." Stella said and everyone else said goodnight.

"Goodnight and Flack….have peaceful nights sleep with the Lavender in your hair. Lavender is a soothing and relaxing smell." Lindsay said and laughed and close the apartment door and locked it.

"Well Mr. Messer I think we better go and get some sleep since tomorrow we are going to have more horror movies to watch." Lindsay said and kissed her husband.

"I agree Mrs. Messer….lets go to bed and hope we don't have nightmares." Danny said as he lifted Lindsay up into his arms and carried her to bed.

"Hold me close and you'll keep the nightmares away from me Danny." Lindsay said and kissed him

"Ok Montana…it's a deal." Danny said and they both got into bed and kissed each other good night and said their I Love You's and held each other close and slept with no nightmares from the horror movie they watched.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	3. Stubborn Danny and Dirt Cake

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY.

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

The next morning Danny and Lindsay woke up to the sound of the cell phone ringing.

"Messer speaking." Lindsay said

"Lindsay why are you answering Danny's cell phone?" Mac asked.

"Mac did you forget that Danny and I are married." Lindsay said

"Well I'm calling to tell him that we have a DB and he needs to meet me at Central Park." Mac said

"I'm not needed am I?" Lindsay asked

"Nope but could you wake your husband up." Mac asked

Lindsay leaned over and placed her lips over Danny's and began to kiss him.

"Lindsay I said wake him up not arouse him." Lindsay could hear from Danny's cell phone.

"Mmmmm…Montana why are you awake and on the phone…my phone. Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." Danny said to his wife.

Lindsay put the phone on speakerphone and Mac could be heard.

"Very funny Messer…get your ass out of bed and meet me at Central Park…we have a DB." Mac said.

Danny groaned.

"I heard that…Lindsay push your husband out of bed and get him dressed." Mac said

"Mac you know Danny is stubborn in the morning. Hold on." Lindsay said

Lindsay got out of bed and Danny finally got out of bed.

"Ok Mac…he's up and getting dressed and is brushing his teeth and is now…." Danny kissed Lindsay passionately.

"He…is…now kissing me." Lindsay mumbled in between kisses.

"DANNY GET TO CENTRAL PARK." Mac yelled.

"YES SIR." Danny yelled back

"Danny don't call me that." Mac said and hung up the phone and Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Montana I'll be home once I solve this case. You need to run to the grocery store right?"

"Yeah Cowboy I need to pick up the ingredients to make the dirt cake for this afternoon." Lindsay kissed Danny.

"Don't forget to buy candy for the trick or treaters Montana." Danny said.

"Thanks for reminding me. Our apartment door would be turned into a egg target!" Lindsay said and smacked Danny in the ass.

"Go to work before Mac gets mad enough at you that he eggs you instead." Lindsay said and Danny laughed and said, "I love you" to Lindsay.

"I love you too Cowboy" Lindsay said to Danny who left the apartment and headed to Central Park.

---------------------------

Lindsay got dressed and headed down to the grocery mart that is near their apartment.

Lindsay picked up butter, cream cheese, confectioners sugar, instant vanilla pudding mix, more milk, whipped cream, and chocolate cookies with cream filling.

"Hmmm what else do I need? Ah Halloween candy and some gummy worms."

Lindsay went and checked out and made it back to the apartment where she got out her mixing bowls, the food processor she bought Danny for Christmas and a 9-inch deep pan. She would be doubling the recipe since there would be more than just her and Danny at the apartment.

She placed the cookies in the food processor and the cookies got chopped very fine. Then in one mixing bowl she mixed the butter, cream cheese and sugar in a bowl. In another larger bowl she mixed the milk, pudding, and whipped topping together.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Messer speaking." Lindsay said

"Hello sexy wife of mine. What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm making the dirt cake. How's the case?" Lindsay asked

"Just great…turns out someone dressed as Michael from the horror movie killed someone with a knife." Danny said and Lindsay shivered.

"Good thing we didn't rent that movie." Lindsay said and walked over to the door and made sure the door was locked and all the windows were locked and shut.

"Baby are you checking doors and windows?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Lindsay said

"Baby we have a suspect in custody. We found the mask and the knife so now we need to get him to confess." Danny said

Phew Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get the guy to confess and come home. I miss you." Lindsay said

"Working as fast as I can love…be home as soon as I can. I love you." Danny said

"I love you too Danny." Lindsay replied and hung up the phone

Lindsay went back to the kitchen.

"Now where was I with this cake? Oh yes." Lindsay said to herself

Lindsay combined the cream mixture with the pudding mixture and she got the 9-inch baking pan and she put a layer of the cookies and then a layer of the cream mixture and repeated those steps. She then topped off the cake with gummy worms she stuck into the cake. She then transferred the cake to the refrigerator.

_Hmmmm the cake is done. Now what should I do. Oh I can put the Halloween candy into the Halloween bowl for when the trick or treaters come tonight_. She thought to herself.

Lindsay got out the Halloween bowl and placed the Halloween candy inside of it.

"Well everything is done. Cake is made…we'll order pizza for Dinner…Danny bought beer yesterday…will have the cake for desert…watch horror movies." Lindsay said out loud to herself.

She flopped on the couch and then decided she should clean up the bowls and the food processor.

An hour later at 12 noon Danny came home.

"Honey I'm home." Danny said and Lindsay was lying on the couch and reading a book.

"Welcome home Cowboy." Lindsay said as Danny leaned down and gave her passionate kiss.

"I missed you. I got the cake made…the Halloween candy in the bowl." Lindsay said as Danny got on the couch and the cuddled together.

"Did you catch the killer?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah we did. He confessed when we stuck Stella in there and she about reamed him out big time and he confessed." Danny said as he kissed Lindsay's neck and created suction.

Lindsay started to moan and realized what he was doing.

"Danny you're giving me a hickey. The others are going to see it and pick on me." Lindsay said but continued to moan as she loved his lips on her skin.

"So what Montana…think of it as my way of proving your mine forever." Danny said and went back to sucking her neck.

"Cowboy I think you proved that when we got married and said our vows in front of everyone in the lab and our families." Lindsay said

"True but not everyone knows…not the people on the streets." Danny said

"Danny shut up and kiss me." Lindsay said and Danny moved to her lips where the kissed with a lot of passion.

Danny and Lindsay both fell asleep together on the couch.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	4. A Nightmare and Trick or Treaters

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY, Nightmare on Elm St, Charlie Brown or any of the characters in the movie or Johnny Depp.

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

Flack had left his apartment and made sure he stayed clear of apartment buildings for the fear of being egged again and having to take another shower at the Messer's with Lindsay flushing the toilet turning the nice warm water into oh so not very nice hot.

Stella was on her way and was on the subway along with Sheldon and Mac.

"I can't wait to try this dirt cake. I've heard of it but never really tried it." Sheldon said as the subway came to a stop and the 3 of them headed off to The Messer's apartment.

"Yeah me too….just the name Dirt cake sounds creepy. You don't think she would make a cake out of dirt….New York City dirt do you?" Mac asked.

"No….she wouldn't do that." Stella said as the made it to the building that housed their apartment.

"Hey Flack….nice to see you didn't get egged." Sheldon said

"Thanks." Flack said

----------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay continued to sleep together on the couch. Every once in awhile Danny would re-position his arms and hold onto Lindsay so he wouldn't fall off the couch.

Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door….a loud one.

"What was that?" Danny asked his now awake wife

"Someone is at the door Cowboy. Better go answer it before we heard another knock and voices saying let us in and you better be decent." Lindsay said and Danny got off the couch and went and opened up the door.

"What took you so long to let us in?" Mac asked

"We were sleeping on the couch." Lindsay said

"Awe that would have been a cute picture for you two." Stella said

"Well what movie should we watch first?" Lindsay asked.

"Let me see what movies you have." Stella said

Stella went over and found the first Nightmare on Elm St movie.

"OMG we have to watch this one first." Stella said

"Why do we have to watch that one?" Flack asked

"None other than 2 words….Johnny Depp" Stella said and Lindsay squealed.

"Oh good grief." Mac said

"You know Mac…the way you said that…you sounded like Charlie Brown." Danny said

"I agree he did." Lindsay said

"Shut up and lets watch the first movie." Mac said

"Aye Aye Captain." Lindsay said and everyone laughed

Lindsay put the movie in the dvd player and everyone sat down. Danny and Lindsay cuddled together on the couch. Mac and Stella sat next to each other and Flack and Sheldon sat along side them.

The movie starts with one of the girls being chased in a boiler room but she wakes up and finds her nightgown is in shards.

"Uh yeah ok….I'm going to sleep with a nightlight tonight I think." Flack said

"Flack you remind me of a child right now." Stella said

"Shhhh quiet." Lindsay said

The movie continues.

Lindsay jumps and screams when Tina who is in bed with her on and off again boyfriend falls asleep and this time Freddy kills her and drags her bloody body up the wall to the ceiling.

"Baby calm down….it's just a movie." Danny says and kisses her and Lindsay stops shaking.

"Now who's the scared one." Flack said

"Shut up Flack." Danny said.

Lindsay stayed close to her husband who held her close.

The movie continues and Freddy kills another character.

"This movie is great and scary." Sheldon said

"I agree but I may never get Montana to sleep with the lights off in the bedroom tonight." Danny said

"I'm sure you'll find a way to help her sleep." Flack said

"Flack it appears I'll be getting some tonight and you won't be getting zilch." Lindsay said and Danny smiled and kissed Lindsay.

"Woah creepy that she just pulled his hat out from her dream." Mac said

"Very much so….and look at her hair….it's gone gray in a streak." Stella said

Lindsay cuddles closer to Danny.

The movie continues and Stella wails when Johnny Depp's character gets killed.

"Noooooo that bastard killed Glen…that's no fair." Stella wailed.

"Oh for heavens sake Stella it's a movie." Flack said

"I know that but still…what a way to go…being sucked into your bed and then…" Stella shivered and stopped her sentence

"There you have it…I am sleeping so close to Danny tonight and he will have to make love to me to help me sleep." Lindsay said and the others covered their ears.

"TMI Lindsay." Flack said and everyone laughed.

Everyone sat there singing along to the song at the end of the movie.

1, 2 Freddy's coming for you

3, 4 Better lock your door

5, 6 Grab your crucifix

7, 8 Gonna stay up late

9, 10 Never sleep again

The movie ended and it was getting dark outside.

"Well cowboy…why don't we order pizza and I'm sure trick or treaters should be soon knocking on our door." Lindsay said as Danny got up and called in a pizza

"Pizza is on its way love." Danny said

-----------------------------

Knock Knock

Danny smiled as Lindsay picks up the bowl of candy.

"We can each take turns answering the door tonight." Lindsay said

Lindsay opened the door up and there were 3 little girls dressed in Halloween costumes and their parents with them.

TRICK OR TREAT the 3 girls said at the same time.

"2 for the ballerina, 2 for the princess and 2 for the cowgirl. Great costumes girls." Lindsay said.

"Excuse me Miss but you don't have a New York accent." The little girl in the cowgirl costume said.

"No sweetie I'm not…and call me Lindsay. I am an official cowgirl myself being born and raised in Montana." Lindsay replied and she could hear the others all saying aw.

The little girl gave Lindsay a hug, "I am so lucky to have met a cowgirl. Did you have horses?" The little girl said and asked.

"I did have horses and cows and chickens and a rooster that was always off on his wake up call." Lindsay said and the little girl laughed.

"Well we better be on our way….more apartments to go trick or treating to." The little girl said.

"Go next door. That's Mrs. Sullivan….she always has the best Halloween candy." Lindsay said

"Thanks Lindsay." The little girl said

Lindsay closed the door and Danny was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe we should try tonight for a baby. You're going to make a great mom." Danny said and kissed Lindsay

"Danny is right on that Lindsay. You just made that little girls dream come true to meet a true purebred Cowgirl." Flack said

"Purebred…Flack I'm not a horse you know. And I agree Danny….tonight we will work on conceiving a baby." Lindsay said and everyone laughed over Flacks choice of words.

--------------------------

There was another knock on the door.

"Honey it's your turn and please get the kids costume names right." Lindsay handed him the bowl and kissed him.

"Baby that was last year that happened." Danny said and opened the door

TRICK OR TREAT

"2 for the police officer" Danny said

"I'm an EMT not a police officer." The little boy said.

Lindsay bit her tongue.

"So you are….I didn't see EMT emblem on your costume. Here is another piece of candy. Sorry about that." Danny said

"Thanks. I sense your wife isn't going to let that one down either." The boy said

"She's behind me isn't she with a smirk on her face of you did it again isn't she." Danny asked the boy

"Uh…yup…got to go….bye." The boy said and took off down the hallway.

"Don't say it Montana." Danny said and turned and kissed Lindsay

"I told you so." Lindsay said and kissed him back and the next knock on the door was their pizza.

Danny paid the delivery boy and took the pizza into the kitchen.

-----------------------

They all sat around the table in the kitchen and ate pizza and drank beer.

Knock Knock

"Who wants to go next?" Lindsay asked

"I'll go." Mac said

"Mac don't scare the kids ok." Danny said

"How can I scare the kids." Mac asked

Mac opened up the door and there were 2 children there with their parents behind them.

TRICK OR TREAT.

"Here you go." Mac said and placed 2 candies in each of the kids Halloween containers

"Thank you Sir." They both said.

Mac growled and said to the kids, "Don't call me Sir."

Everyone bit their tongues when they heard the kids running down the hallway scared shitless over calling Mac sir.

"Mac they were kids. You scared them didn't you with your growl." Stella asked.

"A little." Mac said sheepishly

"A little…those kids running down that hallway fast enough was enough to say what my wife said to me. I told you so." Danny said

-------------------------------------

Things got quiet on the trick or treaters coming and everyone finished their pizza.

"After the next movie I'll serve the dirt cake." Lindsay said.

They all sat around as Danny went though the movies.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	5. Exorcist, Egghead Again and Stubborn Mac

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY, The Exorcist or any of the characters in the movie.

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

"Well how about The Exorcist?" Danny asked everyone.

"Yeah sounds great honey." Lindsay said

Danny puts the movie in the DVD player and just as he's going to hit play.

**Knock Knock**

"Stella….your turn." Lindsay said

"When can I go." Flack whined.

"After Stella so I don't have to hear you whine if I say after Sheldon." Danny said

Stella got off the couch and went to the door and it was a mother carrying a cute toddler in her arms and another daughter much older beside her.

"Trick or Treat" the daughter said

"Aww such a cute angel costume." Stella said as she placed 2 candies in the little girls candy holder.

"I'm not an angel….I'm a fairy." The girl said

Lindsay buried her face in Danny's chest trying hard to control her laughter.

"Oh so you are….sorry about that." Stella said and the girl turned around and walked away.

"YOUR WELCOME." Stella called to the girl who continued to walk away.

Stella came back in the room and Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Danny I think I can say I can't pick on you again for getting a costume wrong cause Stella got the worst one." Lindsay said and kissed Danny.

"Wahoo I'm off the hook!"

"That girl was no angel or fairy…she was the devil in disguise I tell you. She was so rude…she just walked away." Stella said

"Ok well past tense….lets watch The Exorcist." Danny said and hit play and Lindsay snuggled into Danny's side.

The movie starts.

"Well this is good….I haven't been scared yet." Lindsay said

"Baby you can get scared cause I'm here to hold you tight." Danny said

"Ok you two love birds be quiet so we can watch the movie."

"Ewww did she just…on the floor…in front of people." Sheldon asked.

"Yup." Danny replies.

The movie continues on and Regan is possessed.

"Woah that is creepy that the room would be that cold." Flack said.

"When a spirit whether nice or not is around the room will always appear colder." Lindsay said

"Creepy." Flack said

"Would explain why the morgue is always so cold." Flack said

"No you dunderhead…the morgue is cold cause if it were hot in there…the decomp smell would be horrible and hotness speeds decomp while the cold slows it down." Sheldon said.

Lindsay jumps out of her skins when the bed in the movie starts to shake.

"Montana you don't jump when our bed is shaking." Danny said

"That's different Cowboy...our bed shakes only when we are making love. You do ride me like a cowboy rides a horse...and it's very hot and sexy." Lindsay said and kisses Danny passionately.

"Ewwww TMI again Lindsay." Flack said

"True Montana and you ride me like a Cowgirl and it's very hot and sexy." Danny said and kissed Lindsay.

"Ewwww TMI Danny." Sheldon and Mac said.

"I came up with another name not to name our child when I get pregnant." Lindsay said.

"What's that love." Danny asked.

"Regan." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

The movie continued on.

"Damn talk about a head spin." Stella said

"I would agree…that's freaky." Mac said

"Kinda cool." Flack said

"You would say that."

--------------------

**Knock Knock**

Danny hits pause.

"Ok Flack…your turn." Lindsay said

Flack opens up the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT" said 2 older boys

"Aren't you too old to trick or treat." Flack said

"Oh God Danny why did we let Flack open the door." Lindsay asked.

"I don't know Montana but Flack better watch it cause if they are older and trick or treating and he's asking them this question and he gives them 1 piece of candy each. Well we'll have to wait till Flack gets out of the shower cause I'm pretty sure they have eggs up their sleeves or somewhere handy to get him with." Danny said

"Uh oh lets listen….it's amusing." Stella said

"I agree." Mac and Sheldon said

"No we are not too old to trick or treat….you going to give us some candy or what?" The other boy said.

Everyone bit his or her tongues.

"Exactly how old are you two?" Flack asked

"I'm 18 and he's 20." The boys said.

"Trick or treating is for kids but ok whatever floats your boat." Flack said and dropped 1 piece of candy in each of their containers.

"One piece of candy. Let me guess because we're too old to Trick or Treat right." One boy asked.

"Yeah because you are too old to trick or treat." Flack replied.

One boy took an egg out of his pocket and chucked it at Flack who didn't have a chance to react quickly and the egg hit him square in the chest and splattered all over the place and even in his hair.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT." Flack screamed at the boys who took off running down the hallway.

"I'll get him the lavender shampoo." Lindsay said and went to the bathroom and retrieved the bottle.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW I'M A COP." Flack said loud enough and the boys heard and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Y…Y….YOU ARE?" One of the boys yelled with a very shaky voice from down at the other end of the hallway.

"YEAH I AM AND YOU BETTER RUN LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL BEFORE I ARREST YOU." Flack yelled back.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Arrest a kid for assaulting a cop with a breakfast item." Danny said

"You know Cowboy….I could go for some scrambled eggs for breakfast tomorrow." Lindsay said

"Diddo Montana…I'll make breakfast tomorrow." Danny said and kissed Lindsay

Flack came back in the apartment and was covered in egg.

"Egghead again huh. What's funny is you threatening to arrest the boys for assaulting you with an egg." Stella said

"Not funny Stella. Your lucky your Fairy girl didn't have an egg up her sleeve." Flack said

"Fairy's don't have sleeves." Stella said

"Flack catch." Lindsay said as she tossed over the Lavender shampoo.

"Go take a shower. Don't take a long one though…we want to watch the rest of the movie and it's only 8 pm." Danny said.

----------------------

Flack finished up the shower and came out with a towel over his head breathing in the lavender shampoo.

"Flack your addicted to the smell of that shampoo aren't you." Lindsay said

"Yeah I love the smell of it." Flack said and everyone gave him a funny look.

"What….I do…..your wife always smells like it in the morning and it smells so good." Flack said and Danny laughed.

"Yeah well I'm the lucky man who gets to wake up every morning smelling it and I love it too but she's my wife…go find a girlfriend and have her use the shampoo too." Danny said and everyone including Mac laughed.

Danny hit play on the movie.

"Ewww she just threw up pea soup." Lindsay said gagging and Danny rubbing her back.

"I will never look at pea soup with hungry eyes ever again." Mac said.

"None of us will." Danny said

The movie continued on and the main priest dies of a heart attack and the other father takes over the exorcist but he throws himself out of the window.

"Oh my goodness why did he do that?" Stella asked.

"Don't know but the exorcist worked. Look the girl is back to normal." Lindsay said

The movie ends.

-----------------------------

"Ok who wants to try the dirt cake?" Lindsay asked.

"I do Montana." Danny smiled and got off the couch.

"So do I." Flack said.

'Yeah me too." Sheldon said.

"Lindsay it doesn't actually have dirt in it does it?" Mac asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Nope it doesn't." Lindsay said as she took the cake out of the refrigerator and Flack stuck his finger in the dirt cake.

"Donald Flack I swear to God you do that again and I'll get an egg out of the refrigerator and turn you into egghead again." Lindsay said to Flack who hid from Lindsay.

Lindsay got out bowls and scooped the dirt cake and worms into the bowls and got spoons for everyone. Danny got another beer for everyone and they sat down in the living room and started eating.

"Holy Shit Lindsay…this is good!" Stella said.

Flack was eating his dirt cake like he was homeless and starving.

"Flack slow down…there is more dirt cake." Lindsay said.

Flack nodded his head too speechless over how good it is.

"Lindsay I now can see why Danny would eat the rest of this cake…this is frickin good." Sheldon said

Lindsay smiled and got up from the couch and took Mac's spoon and scooped a bit of the cake into it.

"Open wide Mac." Lindsay said and Mac shook his head.

"Mac Taylor open that mouth of yours or I will tell everyone your little secret." Lindsay said.

"I don't have…." Lindsay shoved the spoonful of the dirt cake in his mouth and Mac ate the dirt cake off the spoon.

"HOLY SHIT IS RIGHT THIS IS GOOD" Mac yelled and grabbed his spoon back and dug into the dirt cake.

"Sometimes all it takes is someone to shove a spoonful of it in their mouth and they are hooked for life." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

"Montana does Mac actually have a secret?" Danny asked

"Nope…I just knew he would open his mouth to say he doesn't have a secret." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

"Well we should pick another movie to watch." Danny said and got up and looked though the movies.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	6. Night of the Living Flacks cursed

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY, Night of the Living Dead.

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

"You know what….I've been picking out all the movies we have watched so far. Does anyone else want to pick a movie?" Danny asked.

"Sure let me Danny." Mac said

Mac got up off the floor and over to the pile of movies.

"Hmmm how about…this one." Mac said and held up the newer version of the old version of Night of the Living Dead.

"Great choice Mac….that's one of the movies I brought over." Sheldon said.

Mac took the disk out of the case and put the movie into the DVD player.

"Just out of question you two….how many trick or treaters did you have last year." Stella said noticing the many bags of Halloween candy.

"At least 2 dozen or more. There are a lot of kids in this building and then the adjacent apartment buildings cover over here too."

The movie starts with the brother and sister driving to the cemetery to visit their mother. While they are there they notice a man staggering around.

"How much you wanna make a bet that guy staggering around is dead." Danny asked.

A dead man comes out from nowhere and attacks the brother. The sister stabs a flower arrangement with a sharp end into the neck of the zombie but the zombie kills her brother when he falls and hits his head on a tombstone.

"RUN….LADY RUN TO THE CAR." Flack yelled to the TV

"Flack I'm really sure she can't hear you but we sure as hell can." Stella said who stuck her finger in her hear to try to get her hearing back.

The woman makes it in the car and see's another man staggering to the car. She is trying frantically to find the keys, which aren't there.

"OMG he's dead too…look his death clothes are falling down revealing the signature autopsy Y cut." Sheldon said.

"AHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as the man with floral arrangement decoration sticking out of his neck attacks the car.

"Montana calm down love." Danny said to her and she cuddled closer to him.

The woman released the emergency brake and the car rolled down a hill and stopped when it struck a tree.

"Well that was smart…doesn't anyone know how to hot wire a car?" Flack asked

"Yeah sure ok Flack why don't you go find a zombie who eats human flesh to come and attack your car to see if you survive long enough to hot wire a car." Danny said

Everyone laughed.

The movie continued and the woman was inside the farmhouse she found. She was near the stairs when she felt something hit her face and she looked up.

"Ewwww looks like someone got killed up stairs…AHHHHH." Stella screamed as a hand fell down from the top of the stairs.

"OMG that's not all that's gonna fall from the upstairs." Danny said

"AHHHHH" Lindsay screamed again and hit her face and looked back at the TV screen and the dead man was getting up off the ground and she hid her face again into Danny's chest and squealed.

"Oh man that is scary." Flack said.

"She's cornered." Mac said

"I know." Stella said

"I think I'm gonna be scared to go to the morgue after seeing this movie." Sheldon said

"We all are." Danny said

**Knock Knock**

Lindsay jumped in Danny's arms.

"Montana trick or treaters are here." Danny said and kissed Lindsay on the top of her head.

"Oh….so it is. Sheldon your turn." Lindsay said and Danny paused the movie.

--------------------

Sheldon got up off the floor and went to the door with the bowl of candy in his arms.

"Trick or Treat." Said 2 young boys with their parents behind them

"Who are you 2 dressed up as?" Sheldon asked and put candy in their candy jars

"I'm a dead football player." One boy said

"I'm a tiger." The other boy said

"Hold on a second. Danny…Lindsay come here you gotta see these costumes." Sheldon said behind him.

"What's up Sheldon. Oh my a dead football player and a tiger." Danny said and put his arms around Lindsay.

"Awwww such a cute Tiger costume and I remember a certain someone saying he would ask me to marry him since I know a lot about football." Lindsay said

"Did he ever ask you to marry him again?" The boy in the dead football player costume asked.

"He did and we are happily married." Lindsay said and smiled.

"Where did you two first meet?" The boy in the tiger costume asked.

"We met the first time at the Tigers cage at the Bronx Zoo." Danny said and smiled.

"Woah so our costumes have special meanings to both of you?" The boy in the dead football player costume asked.

"Yeah they do." Lindsay said and smiled

"Here you 2 deserve more candy for choosing 2 great costumes!" Danny said and places more candy in their containers.

"Thank mister!!" Both of the boys said happily and walked down the hallway

Lindsay turned around and kissed Danny passionately.

"Ok you two….get back in here so we can continue to his movie." Flack said

"Flack you're lucky my wife and I don't kick you all out so we can go romp in the sheets." Danny said

They got back on the couch and restarted the movie.

------------------------------

"Oh thank God she made it outside but yikes there's another zombie. Wait and someone is coming in a truck. Wait he's going to hit that guy." Flack said

Lindsay and Danny sat there kissing and then finally stopped to watch the movie.

"Wow that girl knows how to kick some zombie ass." Flack said

"Who's that?" Danny asked.

"Well you and your wife were necking so we're not going to tell you who that is." Flack said.

"Your mean and I hope you get egged many more times tonight." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay just cursed you." Stella said

"No she didn't…the next knock on the door I'll open up the door." Flack said

The movie continued on.

"Omg that guy down in the basement is an ass. He won't help them and his daughter has been bitten by one of the zombies which means when she dies she is going to become one too." Mac said

"True…I wish a zombie would bite him and shut him up. He's a meanie." Flack said

"Meanie…Flack that isn't even a word." Stella said

"It is to me." Flack said.

"Ok what are you 5 years old Flack." Danny asked.

**Knock Knock**

"Ok Flack…time to prove I didn't curse you." Lindsay said

Danny paused the movie and Flack gets up and grabs the bowl of Candy and opens the door.

The same 2 older boys who egged Flack in the first place was back but in different costumes and disguised.

The boys didn't say anything…they chucked more eggs at Flack and ran down the hallway and out of sight.

"LINDSAY YOU CURSED ME." Flack yelled and Lindsay burst out laughing.

Flack closed the door and came back in the living room.

"Oh my goodness. Flack you look like…well….look on the brighter side…they say egg is good for your hair." Lindsay said.

Flack moved closer to Danny and Lindsay and hugged both of them…covering them both in egg.

"Flack….ewwww…your slimy" Lindsay and Danny both said to Flack.

"Now you know how it feels to be covered in egg." Flack said with a smile

"Flack just for that you are going last on the shower. Come on Danny." Lindsay led Danny into the bathroom.

"Wait if you 2 take a shower your going to have sex." Flack said

"Than turn the movie back on." Danny said.

-----------------------

Danny and Lindsay were in the bathroom and were removing each other's clothes, kissing and they got into the shower.

"Do you think they are gonna have sex while we are in their living room?" Stella asked.

"Who knows." Flack said and turned the movie back on.

Danny and Lindsay washed each others hair and one thing led to another. Danny and Lindsay began to have sex and were kissing passionately.

"Oh Danny" Lindsay groaned out

Danny and Lindsay continued to have sex in the shower.

"My God they are still taking a shower…cover me…i'm going to get back at them for flushing the toilet on me the first time." Flack said

Flack walked to the bathroom and quietly opened up the door and covered his eyes and he could hear Lindsay and Danny orgasm together.

"OH DANNY." Lindsay screamed.

"OH LINDSAY." Danny screamed.

"OH SHIT." Flack said and didn't realize he said it out loud.

"FLACK GET OUT OF HERE." Danny said

"Not till I do this." Flack flushed the toilet.

"Ahhhh hot hot water." Danny said and moved his body closer to Lindsay's to get his butt out of the way of the water spray.

Flack left the bathroom and went back to the living room.

"Well did you do it." Mac asked

"I did and I got an earful of them having sex and orgasming." Flack said and the bathroom door opened and Danny and Lindsay came out dressed.

"Poor you lol." Mac said

"Showers all yours Flack." Danny said

Flack went into the bathroom.

"Do you think it's going to work honey?" Danny asked his wife.

"I am sure of it. When did you leave one of those single serving raspberry packets for a bottle of water?" Lindsay asked her husband

"Yesterday….I must have forgotten to bring it to the kitchen. I brought it in the bedroom and forgot to use it so I brought it in the bathroom when I was getting ready for work." Danny said

"AHHHHHH." Flack ran out of the shower and the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Mac….blood came out of their shower head." Flack said.

Everyone laughed so hard that Lindsay got the hiccups.

"Flack it was Raspberry instant iced tea for a bottle of water." Danny said

"Guess you can say we are even now." Flack said.

"Yeah" Lindsay said and hiccupped.

Flack went back into the bathroom and got dressed and came back out.

"Let's watch the rest of the movie." Sheldon said

"After I go and drink backwards." Lindsay said and hiccupped again.

"Drink….backwards…how?" Flack asked

Lindsay went into the kitchen and got out a glass and she filled it to the top with water and instead of putting her lips on the front of the cup she put her lips on the back of the cup and leaned her head forwards and drank the water and then she burped and the hiccups were gone.

"That's how." Lindsay said.

"Cool" Flack said

--------------------

They went and watched the rest of the movie and aftewards everyone was talking about the movie.

"Damn I can't believe she shot that mean guy." Flack said.

"I know. Great movie!!" Lindsay said

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"Just 11:30 PM." Lindsay said

"Care to watch 1 or 2 more movies?" Danny asked.

Everyone said sure.

"Stella you pick out the movie this time." Danny said as he and Lindsay curled up together on the couch.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	7. Sleepaway Camp and Scary Stories

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY, Sleepaway Camp, Angela, Psycho or Scary Stories Treasury.

Credit: Alvin Schwartz author of Scary Stories Treasury.

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

Stella was looking though the movies and came across Sleepaway Camp.

"Who brought this movie?" Stella asked.

"I did…it was my sisters and she left it at my apartment." Flack said

"I never have seen it before. Has anyone else seen this movie before?" Stella said

"Nope I've never seen it either." Lindsay said

"Lets watch it than." Danny said

Stella put the movie in and the movie started with a boating accident.

"Oh man that sucks." Danny said

"I agree." Flack said.

"I'm guessing with the name sleep away camp….she's going to camp." Mac said.

"Very good Mac…figured it out from the name of the movie." Stella said and Mac stuck his tongue out at Stella.

"Very mature Mac." Lindsay said and laughed.

The girl Angela in the movie did go to camp. Her first encounter turned out to be the guy was going to do something not very nice to her.

"Oh God…you don't think he's gonna try to…ahem her." Lindsay asked.

"I think so Montana." Danny said as the girl pushed the chair the man was standing on over the pot of boiling water. The man grabbed the pot of water to save his fall but ended up covered in boiling water.

"Ouch….that has got to hurt." Sheldon said

"Yeah I would say so. Talk about 3rd degree burns." Lindsay said

The movie continues on. The girl Angela seems to not like water.

"Oh man he's gonna get killed too…on a boat of all things." Flack said

Danny and Lindsay at there cuddled close to each other and continued to watch the movie. Angela once again kills another camp member this time with a bee's nest.

"Ewww talk about being killed by bees." Stella said

"Yeah and in a bathroom. Don't think I would want my ahem stung by a bee." Danny said.

"I wouldn't want you to be either but it appears the bee's are all over his face and neck." Lindsay said and kissed Danny.

The movie continues on and another camp member gets killed.

"Woah just like Psycho…but different…she's getting killed though the shower curtain." Mac said

"Ewwwww." Lindsay said and hid her face in Danny chest.

"Danny I don't think Lindsay will ever want to take a shower alone again." Stella said.

"Hey I love taking showers with my wife so that's ever so cool with me." Danny said

Another camp member gets killed this time with a curling iron.

"Oh God she's getting killed with a hot curling iron…ewwwwwww." Lindsay said

"I agree Montana….that is just sick. Thank God they don't show it." Danny said

The movie continues on with another man getting shot with an arrow and the end of the movies is finally there.

"Ewwwwww she cut off that poor boys head." Stella said.

"Uh…Stella…that isn't a she…Angela is a boy…look between her legs in the dark." Lindsay said

"Oh God….she's a he." Danny said.

The movie ended.

--------------------------

"We should do something fun instead of watching horror movies since it's midnight." Danny said

"Like what Cowboy?" Lindsay asked Danny

"I dunno…tell scary stories." Danny said

"That's a great idea….let me go get this book I have of old scary stories called Scary Stories Treasury!" Lindsay said and got the book.

"Ok who wants to look though the book first and read a scary story?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll go first Montana." Danny said and kissed Lindsay

Danny took the book and flipped though the pages.

"Baby I don't think there are any scary stories of a Man being cursed by eggs. He's sitting right in front of us." Lindsay said and everyone laughed but Flack.

"Not funny Linds." Flack said

"Ok I found one." Danny said

"The name of the story is **Me Tie Dough-Ty Walker!**" Danny said but was interrupted.

"This should be funny to hear. Danny and his accent and words like that." Flack said

"Flack let my husband continue. Go on love." Lindsay said

"Thank you." Danny said.

Danny started to read the story.

"There was a haunted house where every night a blood head fell down a chimney. At least that's what people said. So nobody would stay there overnight.

Then a rich man offered two hundred dollars to whoever would do it. And this boy said he would try if he could have his dog with him. So it was all settled.

The very next night the boy went to the house with his dog. To make it more cheerful, he started a fire in the fireplace. Then he sat in front of the fire and waited, and his dog waited with him.

For a while nothing happened. But a little after midnight he heard someone singing softly and sadly off in the woods. The singing sounded something like this:

**Me tie dough-ty walker!**

"It's just somebody singing," the boy told himself, but he was frightened.

Then his dog answered the song! Softly and sadly, it sang:

**Lynchee kinch colly molly dingo dingo!" **Danny read from the book.

Flack interrupted again.

"This is a hoot….Danny is almost tongue tied with those words." Flack said

"Flack shut up and let him continue with the story." Lindsay said

Danny continued the story.

"The boy could not believe his ears. His dog had never uttered a word before. Then a few minutes later, he heard the singing again. Now it was closer and louder, but the words were the same:

**Me tie dough-ty walker! **

This time the boy tried to stop his dog from answering. He was afraid that whoever was singing would hear it and come after them. But his dog paid no attention, and again it sang:

**Lyncee kinch colly molly ****dingo dingo**

A half-hour later the boy heard the singing again. Now it was in the back yard, and the song was the same:

**Me tie dough-ty walker! **

Again the boy tried to keep his dog quiet. But the dog sang out louder than ever:

**Lynchee kinch colly molly dingo dingo! **

Soon the boy heard the singing again. Now it was coming down the chimney:

**Me tie gough-ty walker! **

The dog sang right back:

**Lynchee kinch colly molly dingo dingo!**

Suddenly a bloody head fell out of the chimney. It missed the fire and landed right next to the dog. The dog took one look and fell over---dead from fright. The head turned and stared at the boy. Slow it opened its mouth, and…." Danny turned to us all and let out a:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed.

Lindsay jumped out of the couch and everyone else jumped as well when Danny did that.

Danny put his arm around Lindsay.

"Got you guys good didn't I." Danny said

"That you did Cowboy." Lindsay said and kissed him

"Ok my turn." Lindsay said and took the book from Danny and flipped though the pages.

---------------------------

"Ok the story I will read is **What Do you Come For?" **Lindsay said.

"I can think of a few reasons Montana." Danny said and smiled.

"Wrong type Cowboy." Lindsay said.

"Ewww….Lindsay get on with the story." Flack said

Lindsay started to read the story.

"There was an old woman who lived all by herself, and she was very lonely. Sitting in the kitchen one night, she said, "Oh, I wish I had some company."

No sooner had she spoken than down the chimney tumbled two feet from which the flesh had rote. The old woman's eyes bulged with terror.

Then two legs dropped to the hearth and attached themselves to the feet.

Then a body tumbled down, then two arms, and a man's head.

As the old woman watched, the parts came together into a great, gangling man. The man danced around and around the room. Faster and faster he went. Then he stopped, and he looked into her eyes.

"What do you come for?" she asked in a small voice that shivered and shook.

"What do I come for? he said. "I come—for YOU!" Lindsay shouted the last words, stamped her food and jumped at Danny.

Danny jumped upwards and then started to laugh.

"You got me Montana." Danny said laughing and Lindsay put her hand over his heart and could feel it beating fast.

'I guess I did….your heart is beating fast." Lindsay said and kissed Danny.

'Those stories are great. My turn to read one." Mac said.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	8. Pet Cemetery and Finally Alone

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY or Pet Cemetary or any of the characters in the movie.

**Note: I have decided to add more special chapters onto this story. One of which being titled Thanksgiving and I'll let your imagination try to think of what the other chapter/chapters will be!!**

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

"Ok lets stay away from the Scary stories…Danny and I rented a lot of horror movies. Mac pick one out." Lindsay said

"Ok thanks Lindsay." Mac said and went over and looked though the movies.

"One last movie and then lets call it a night. My wife and I have a job to do….hopefully." Danny said.

"Ok lets watch Pet Cemetery." Mac said

"Ok great another movie to keep her awake haha." Danny said.

"I think you need me awake for what we're going to do tonight love." Lindsay said.

"True very true." Danny said

"What are you two going to do?" Flack asked.

"Try to create a nephew or niece for everyone at the lab." Danny said.

"Ohhhh cool." Stella said

The movie starts.

--------------------

"Well it starts off normal and not scare the crap out of me so that's good." Lindsay said

"Wow that's a creepy cemetery." Stella said.

"Pet cemetery….hence the name." Mac said.

"Yes I know that Mac." Stella said

In the movie the father has a very vivid dream of someone dead who leads him to a part of the cemetery called a deadfall. A deadfall, a dangerous pile of tree limbs that form a barrier at the back of the cemetery and warns Louis not to go beyond, no matter how much you feel he needs to.

"Creepy I tell you." Sheldon said eating a piece of Halloween candy.

"Sheldon toss me a piece of candy." Lindsay said and he did and she caught it one handed.

"Nice catch Montana." Danny said.

"Thanks honey." Lindsay said

"Ahhh that's creepy. He said it was a dream but look….he woke up and there was dirt and pine needles on the sheets." Flack said.

The cat gets hit and killed on the busy street.

"Awwww poor cat." Lindsay said cuddled close to Danny.

"Woah the neighbor and the father took the cat past the cemetery to a cemetery that if you bury an animal….it comes back alive." Stella said.

"Ok that's just creepy." Lindsay said.

Sure enough the cat comes back but appears different.

"Ok I'm freaked out." Lindsay said

"EEEEK." Lindsay screams and hides her face from the TV screen as the cat rips apart a mouse.

"Montana you can look now…it's over." Danny said and kissed the top of her head.

The movie continues on and the son gets hit by a truck and gets killed.

"Awe that's sad." Danny said.

"I agree." Sheldon said.

"I don't like where this movie is going." Lindsay said with a shaky voice.

"Lindsay your husband will protect you." Flack said

"I know." Lindsay said.

"Well good thing the neighbor is telling the father not to bury the son out there. He had to kill the cat again with a lethal injection of something." Flack said.

The father doesn't listen and goes and takes his sons body from the regular cemetery and goes and buries him in the cemetery he was told not to do so.

Lindsay jumps when the kid comes back and is talking like a human and walking.

"Oh God he just…AAAAAAAH." Lindsay screams and Stella screams as well and Lindsay buries her face in Danny's chest as the child killed the neighbor with a scalpel and rips the mans throat out with his teeth and then kills his mother.

"Oh God that is gross." Flack says

"I agree." Mac said

"Sheldon…you ok?" Danny asked as Lindsay still hit her face.

"Yeah I think so." Sheldon said.

"Oh thank God the father gave the kid a shot of the same stuff he used on the cat." Danny said.

"Wait what is the father doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh wow he didn't learn from his mistakes the first time he buried his son out in that cemetery. He's burying his wife out there now." Sheldon said.

The end of the movie was there and the wife comes back.

"Haha he didn't learn if his wife just came back and said darling to him." Lindsay said.

---------------------------

Mac turned off the movie and everyone got up.

"Well we're going to get going. Hard to believe it's November 1st….we will have to plan on doing thanksgiving together as well. I had fun today!" Stella said.

"I agree….it was fun even if I got attacked by eggs." Flack said.

"Flack your new Halloween nickname is Egghead!! If we have to go to a Halloween party next year I'm sure we can find a costume of a giant egg." Danny said and everyone laughed.

"That's a great idea…and you and Montana can go as a tiger and a dead football player." Sheldon said.

"I'll go as a Tiger but Danny would have to go as a Cowboy." Lindsay said.

"Why a cowboy?" Mac asked.

"Well because I don't like anything that is dead…and I like my husband alive for Halloween even if it's a costume. Come on wouldn't you want to see Danny in a nice pair of jeans and a plaid shirt and a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat." Lindsay said

"True….very true." Stella said.

Everyone said good night and left.

"Well Mrs. Messer…what do you say we go and try to create a baby?" Danny asked his wife

"Lead the way to the bedroom cowboy." Lindsay said as Danny lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They made love over 2 times and finally collapsed in each others arms.

"That was magical Danny." Lindsay said and kissed him.

"That it was Montana." Danny said and kissed her back and climbed back on top of her.

They finished making love again.

"I love you so much Danny." Lindsay said

"I love you so much Montana." Danny said.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms and Lindsay had no nightmares cause she was safe in her husbands arms.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	9. Thanksgiving Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY or Mother Goose.

**Note: I have decided to add more special chapters onto this story. One of which being titled Thanksgiving and I'll let your imagination try to think of what the other chapter/chapters will be!!**

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

Three weeks went by and the date is November 14th. Danny and Lindsay get called to a case.

"What do we have?" Danny asked Flack.

"Neighbors called it in…in their words….something smelled fishy and not of the normal nature for an apartment." Flack said

Sure enough the smell was horrific. A man in his late 30's was lying in a pool of blood in his bed with a knife to the heart.

"Well someone wasn't very Thankful by killing someone so close to the thanksgiving Holiday." Danny said

Lindsay walked into the apartment and got one whiff of the stench up her nose and hightailed it out the door. Danny ran after her and found her throwing up in a street garbage bin.

"Montana are you ok?" Danny asked his wife and rubbed her back.

Lindsay nodded her head.

"It's passing." Lindsay said.

"Honey you had this yesterday too." Danny said concerned.

"Probably just the flu or something." Lindsay said

"Montana you don't think you could be…pregnant…do you." Danny asked.

"I don't know…my breasts are much fuller and sore." Lindsay said

"Montana there is a grocery mart right next door. Go over and buy a few pregnancy tests and I'll call Mac and tell him your sick and I'm going to take you home." Danny said and Lindsay smiled and went next door.

She came out with a brown paper bag.

"Stella could you take the evidence back to the lab? I need to take Montana home….she's not feeling too good." Danny said.

"Sure go ahead. Lindsay feel better soon." Stella said.

"Thanks I will." Lindsay said and smirked at Danny.

------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay arrived back in their apartment.

"Well if it's positive we have the spare bedroom we can turn into a nursery!" Danny said happily

"Woah slow down cowboy. I think your wife needs to go and pee on a few sticks before we decide to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery." Lindsay said after she finished brushing her teeth and she kissed Danny

"Now out….I don't need you to see me peeing on these things." Lindsay said and pushed her husband out of the bathroom.

Lindsay took the three tests.

"Ok cowboy….you can come in now. You got the egg timer?" Lindsay asked as Danny came in the bathroom and had the timer set for 2 mins.

**DING**

"Ok Montana…lets check them." Danny said.

"Two lines…blue….Pregnant!!" Lindsay said happily

"YOUR PREGNANT!!" Danny shouted.

"MY WIFE IS PREGNANT!" Danny shouted again happily.

Lindsay smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy Danny." Lindsay said and kissed Danny

"Mommy Montana" Danny said

"Woah backup the train to the station. You better not teach our son or daughter my nickname. I don't want to hear them call me Mommy Montana." Lindsay said

"Awe but it's a cute name…Mommy Montana…sounds like Mother Goose….it's cute…..the baby will smile and laugh." Danny said.

"Oh all right Danny. You win…your wife is too tired to argue. Being pregnant makes you tired but I need to call my ob/gyn and make an appointment." Lindsay said.

"A what?" Danny asked

"Ob/gyn…obstetrician….female doctor….deals with pregnancy's and woman issues." Lindsay said.

"Ohhhh." Danny said.

"I'm gonna go back to work. I'll be home with dinner for us." Danny said

"Stop by the store too love. I want pickles…and ice cream….and Chinese food." Lindsay said.

"We have pickles in the refrigerator and ice cream in the freezer Montana." Danny said

"Yeah but those are dill pickles and I want sweet pickles and we have chocolate ice cream and I want vanilla ice cream." Lindsay said like a child

Danny kisses his wife. "Anything for my 2 favorite people in the whole wide world." Danny said and lifted up Lindsay's shirt and kissed her stomach.

"Oh and Danny. Don't tell the others. I thought since we're cooking Thanksgiving Dinner this year and Mac, Stella, Flack and Sheldon are going to be there….we tell them then." Lindsay said

"Ok will do. I'll tell them you have the flu and your home resting." Danny said and left the apartment with a skip in his walk.

------------------------------

"How's Lindsay doing?" Stella asked Danny

"She's ok. She has the flu." Danny said going over a piece of evidence.

"Hope she'll get better soon." Stella said

"She will….in due time." Danny said.

Danny saying in due time was not the right word to say.

Stella made it to Mac's office.

"I think we need to make a bet here." Stella said.

"Why." Mac asked.

"Cause I just asked Danny how Lindsay was doing and he said she has the flu and she'll be better in due time." Stella said.

"Yeah and your point being is." Mac said

"Due time…due….due date…pregnant." Stella said and Mac's eyes lit up.

"Ok I have an idea. Instead of a bet of whoever gets the money gets to keep it. Lets put money in a jar….say 20 dollars for each person and they have to put their predictions of her due date. Whoever gets the correct or close to the correct due date gets a paid day off from work and what well do with the money is go and buy the baby something really nice. He or she is going to call us all Uncle and Aunt." Mac said.

"Damn Mac that's a great idea!!" Stella said

"Ok well Danny is leaving work now so we'll call everyone in your office and tell them your plan and we have to tell them to keep it hidden from Danny that we are suspecting he's going to be a papa." Stella said.

----------------------------

Danny left the lab and headed down to the grocery store and picked up sweet pickles and vanilla ice cream.

He then stopped at the Chinese restaurant he and Lindsay like a lot and picked up her favorite of sweet and sour chicken and white rice. He ordered General Tso Chicken and white rice.

Danny arrived at their apartment and unlocked the door. Lindsay was sitting on the couch.

"Food…I smell food." Lindsay said and got up and kissed Danny

"Got your favorite Montana…Sweet and sour chicken and white rice." Danny said as he put the ice cream in the freezer and the pickles in the refrigerator.

"Got a doctors appointment scheduled for us to go to. November 28th. Right after Thanksgiving!" Lindsay said as Danny sat down next to her and fed her a piece of his chicken.

"Mmmm yummy." She feeds him a piece of her chicken.

--------------------------

Mac and Stella called in Flack, Sheldon, Sid, Marty, Adam, and Kendall into his office.

"What is said in this office stays in this office and if it gets leaked to either Danny or Lindsay…you'll be in the same situation of when I fired Aiden." Mac said and everyone got looks on their face of sacredness.

"Stella here has reason to believe that Lindsay is pregnant." Mac said

"This morning at a crime scene Lindsay went home sick with the flu. When Danny came in this afternoon he was a little happier than normal and when I asked him how Lindsay was doing he said it was just the flu and then when I said I hope she feels better soon. He replied with…in due time." Stella said.

Everyone is smiling.

"Instead of making a bet we are going to do a drawing. Put 20 dollars into this jar and a slip of paper with what you think her due date will be. Whoever guess close or on the due date gets a day off from work with pay. The money in the jar will go towards something very nice for the baby since he or she will look up to us as his or hers uncle and aunts." Mac said.

Everyone fished out 20 dollars and put the money in the jar. In another jar the wrote down what they think her due date will be.

Mac put in July 10th.

Stella put in July 20th.

Sid put in July 24th

Sheldon put in July 9th

Adam put in July 4th

Flack put in July 15th

Kendall put in July 1st.

Marty put in July 8th

"Ok everyone's guess is in the jar and the jars will be hidden from both Danny and Lindsay. Remember what I said about keeping it QT from Danny and Lindsay." Mac said and everyone said they will keep it to themselves.

---------------------

"Desert time!!" Lindsay said happily and she got up from the couch.

Lindsay came back with a bowl of vanilla ice cream for Danny and Vanilla ice cream and pickles for herself.

"Montana please tell me your not going to…ewwww." Danny said.

"What….pickles and ice cream. Hey don't look at me…your son or daughter in there is giving me the cravings!" Lindsay said.

------------------------------

**November 22****nd****, 2007 – Thanksgiving Day**

"Danny you put the turkey in the oven right." Lindsay asked Danny

"Yeah Montana it's in the oven with the stuffing and yes I took out the bag with the giblets and neck." Danny said with a laugh in his voice.

"Hey that was my first time of cooking a thanksgiving turkey store bought Danny!" Lindsay said

"Remember I lived in Montana…our idea of having thanksgiving was my father killing the turkey we raised and had him for dinner." Lindsay said.

"Did you ever name the turkey?" Danny asked.

Lindsay laughed, "No we never named the turkey. Could you hear thanksgiving prayer? Dear Heavenly father we thank you for bringing our family together for this joyous holiday and also we thank you for the wonderful turkey we have on the table right now. Our pet turkey gobbles. Amen." Lindsay said and Danny burst out laughing.

Lindsay was stirring the gravy and was making sure she didn't get anything on the beautiful dress she wore.

"You know Danny. That just gave me an idea. You say the blessing at the table today and in the blessing you say something like. And thank you Heavenly Father for giving my wife and I the blessing of a baby on the way." Lindsay said.

"That's a perfect idea!!" Danny said.

-----------------------

**Few hours later.**

"The plug popped out of the turkey Montana." Danny called to his wife who was putting on some make up.

"Honey stick the thermometer into the breast of the turkey…it should read 170 F and then stick the thermometer into the thigh and it should read 180 F….if it does take it out….it's done." Lindsay called to him.

"It reads both of those temps." Danny said and took the turkey out of the oven.

"It smells great Danny….especially the Italian herbs you put on the top of it." Lindsay said.

"How you feeling today Montana?" Danny asked

"I feel great. The morning sickness comes quick and goes quick." Lindsay kissed her husband.

"You look glowing and beautiful." Danny said.

"You look sexy as well Cowboy." Lindsay said.

**Knock Knock**

"Coming." Lindsay said and opened the door and Mac, Stella, Flack and Sheldon walked in.

"OMG it smells so good in here." Flack said

"Flacks food radar must have been going off am I right?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah it was." Mac said.

"Montana why don't you sit down at the dining room table and get off your feet." Danny said and Lindsay went and sat down.

Stella glanced over at Mac and smiled.

Danny brought out the turkey, stuffing, gravy, cranberry sauce, carrots and the string bean casserole that Lindsay made.

"Danny would you say grace." Lindsay said and everyone around the table held hands in a circle.

"Dear heavenly Father we thank you for the food we have on the table and the friends and family we have both here and far away. We also thank you for giving my wife and I the blessing of a baby on the way. Amen.

"Your pregnant!!" Stella said happily

"Congratulations both of you." Flack, Mac and Sheldon said at the same time.

'Thanks!! We are very happy and can't wait to meet our son or daughter." Lindsay said happily and Danny kissed her and rubbed her stomach softly.

"When's your due date?" Mac asked.

"We don't know yet….we have a doctors appointment on November 28th." Danny said smiling.

"We will call or come in afterwards with first ultrasound pictures and a due date." Lindsay said smiling.

They all ate thanksgiving dinner.

"Dang Danny this turkey is so good." Stella said.

"I agree….the Italian herbs on it give it a great flavor." Sheldon said.

"Thanks." Danny said and smiled

"Who made the string bean casserole?" Stella asked.

"Montana did...isn't it so good." Danny said.

"Yeah it is...I love it!" Stella said happily and everyone else agreed

Lindsay got up and got her pickles and nibbled on a few of them.

"Don't mind my wife. She has been having food cravings of pickles. The other night it was pickles and ice cream and just last night it was a pickle and peanut butter sandwich." Danny said

"Ewww how can you eat that Lindsay?" Flack asked.

"Uh let's see Flack….I'm pregnant so you get weird food cravings." Lindsay said and everyone laughed.

They finished dinner and Lindsay had a slice of tiramisu that Danny's mom brought over for Thanksgiving. His parents went to her sister's house in upstate New York for Thanksgiving.

"Danny who made the Tiramisu cake?" Mac asked.

"My mom. She and my father went upstate to her sisters house for Thanksgiving." Danny said.

After everyone ate dinner they all went to the living room.

"Flack get your hand off my stomach. I'm not showing yet!" Lindsay said

"Are you sure cause there is a little bump" Flack said.

"Flack we just ate….I'm sure you have a bump on your stomach too." Danny said

Everyone laughed.

"So how as the morning sickness been treating you?" Sheldon asked.

"It's defiantly not fun in the morning. Wake up….kiss my husband good morning and make a run for the porcelain goddess. Thank God it doesn't last long and I can brush my teeth afterwards and then eat breakfast." Lindsay said

"Any foods that you can't stand the smell of and it makes you sick so we know not to bring it in the office break room at lunch time and make you sick?" Mac asked.

"Tunafish….anything fish." Lindsay said.

"Well it's getting late and you know how turkey makes people tired. We'll I'm tired." Mac said.

"Yeah I am tired as well Mac." Lindsay said.

Mac, Sheldon, Stella and Flack left their apartment.

-------------------------

"Well that was the best Thanksgiving ever Montana." Danny said as he and Lindsay were cleaning up the dining room table and putting food away.

"I agree honey but they turkey does have that chemical that makes you tired. Let's call it a night and go sleep in each others arms." Lindsay said and kissed her husband and they finished cleaning up

Danny yawns.

"Yeah your right turkey does make people tired." Danny said

Danny and Lindsay went and changed into their night clothes and got into bed.

"I love you Montana." Danny said and kissed his wife.

"I love you too Danny." Lindsay said and kissed her husband.

"I love you peanut." Danny said to Lindsay's stomach and placed a kiss on it.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

--------------------------

Flack, Sheldon, Stella and Mac were on the subway back to their apartments.

"I am so happy. I'm going to be an aunt." Stella said

"And we 3 are going to be uncles." Mac, Sheldon and Flack said.

"We need to plan on buying them something for the baby. Christmas is in a few weeks. Let's get them a Christmas gift for the baby" Mac said.

That's a great idea!!

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


	10. Due Date, Christmas Eve and Day

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY.

**Note: I have decided to add more special chapters onto this story. One of which being titled Thanksgiving and I'll let your imagination try to think of what the other chapter/chapters will be!!**

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

**November 28****th****, 2007.**

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in to see the doctor.

"Lindsay what month will we be able to find out the sex of the baby?" Danny asked.

"Well according to this brochure we'll know when I'm 17 weeks pregnant." Lindsay said

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer….please follow me." A nurse said and took them to an exam room where the nurse checked Lindsay's weight and checked her blood pressure.

The doctor walked into the room.

"This must be the husband. Hi I'm Dr. Patricia Kerr….you must be Danny." The doctor who had to be in her early 50's says to Danny and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Danny replied

"Well Lindsay lets find out when your baby will be born. Lindsay when was your last menstrual period?" The doctor asked and Danny had a confused look on his face.

"What does that have to do with finding out our due date?" Danny asked.

"It helps to know so we know when the baby was conceived and then when her due date will be." The doctor replied.

"October 18th" Lindsay said

The doctor calculated up the conceived date and Lindsay's due date.

"Well Mrs. Messer the date you conceived your baby was October 31st….Halloween and your due date is July 24th 2008." Dr. Kerr said

"Awwww he or she was conceived on Halloween." Danny said and kissed his wife.

The doctor went over family medical history with both Danny and Lindsay.

"Lindsay I'm going to leave the room for a bit. Strip down fully naked and put on this gown. I need to do a pelvic exam. Danny you can stay in the room or you can go out in the waiting room." Dr. Kerr said

"I'll stay." Danny said and watched his wife strip naked.

"Danny you got that look of lust in your eyes." Lindsay covered herself with the gown.

"Aww Montana can't you stay that way for a little longer?" Danny asked.

"No cause I don't think we want mini Danny making a tent in your pants now do we. In a doctors office…in front of the doctor." Lindsay said and Danny nodded.

"Ok but tonight mini Danny is going up at full mast for you to play with." Danny said seductively.

"Ok love." Lindsay said and the doctor came back in the room.

The doctor performed a pelvic exam and a bimanual internal exam to determine the size of Lindsay's uterus and pelvis.

Danny you can open your eyes….i'm finished with the 2 exams.

"I'm sorry but that thing you put in her scared me." Danny said

"The speculum….how else would I be able to see inside." The doctor said and Lindsay laughed and put her hand over her husbands mouth and he kissed it.

"Dr. Kerr just one quick question. Can Danny and I still have sex during the pregnancy?" Lindsay asked

"Yes of course but please be aware that Lindsay will have to be on top during the pregnancy. You don't want to put any pressure on her stomach" the doctor said and Danny's eyes lit up like a billboard sign.

"Thanks for letting us know." Lindsay said

"Ok one last thing to do is lets do an ultrasound so we can hear your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said

The doctor move the gown so Lindsays stomach was in open view. She then quirted this gel on her stomach and moved the wand around till she found the baby. It was then that Lindsay and Danny got the shock of their life.

"Dr. Kerr…..how come we hear 2 heartbeats?" Danny asked.

"Well that's because there are 2 babies. Your expecting twins." Dr. Kerr said with a smiled.

"Twins!!" Lindsay said happily and Danny kissed his wife passionately

Lindsay got dressed and she made an appointment to find out the sex of the babies.

"Febuary 13 2008 at 10 am. Perfect." Lindsay took her apointment card and they left for the office.

-----------------------------

"They should be here any min but when we find out the due date we will find out who

one the paid day off after they leave. We want it to be a surprise on the gift we will get. Quiet I hear them now." Mac said

Lindsay and Danny arrived in the breakroom and were on cloud nine.

"Well how did your doctors appointment go?" Sid asked.

"It went great…..our due date is July 24th 2008!" Danny said happily.

"Oh and another thing…..IT'S TWINS!!" Lindsay yelled and everyone started to clap and Stella and Flack where the ones jumping up and down that they are going to be aunts and uncles to not one but 2 babies.

"OMG that's great Lindsay." Stella gave her best friend a hug.

"I'm gonna take Montana home….we are starving." Danny said

"See you tomorrow." Mac said

---------------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay arrived back at home with take out Chinese food again.

"Montana tell me Chinese food is a craving cause your going to turn Chinese with all the Chinese food we have been eating." Danny said and laughed

"Hey the peanuts want Chinese food and I'm giving it to them. However morning sickness will be a nightmare tomorrow." Lindsay said as she stole a baby corn from Danny's plate.

"Montana did the peanuts want that too?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Lindsay said

They finished eating dinner and Lindsay curled up on the couch and cuddled with Danny.

"Guess Flack was right…I do have a pregnant bump." Lindsay said

Danny put his hand on his wifes stomach and sure enough she was starting to already get huge.

"Montana your right….you do." Danny leaned down and kissed her stomach 2 times.

"Two kisses for our twins." Danny said and smiled.

"And one long passionate kiss for my wife who I love so much." Danny said and kissed Lindsay passionately.

Danny and Lindsay went to the bedroom and made passionate love with Lindsay on top.

---------------------------------

"Ok lets see who won the paid day off from work." Mac said as he pulled out the pieces of paper and found a match to Lindsay's due date.

"The winner of the paid day off from work goes to…Sid Hammerback." Mac said

"Sid how the hell did you come up with the exact day?" Flack asked.

"I dunno…a good guess." Sid said.

--------------------------------

**December 23****rd**** 2007**

"Mac we need to go and find a gift to get them for the babies. Now it's 2 babies and not one. What do you have in mind?" Stella asked Mac.

"A double stroller with double baby carriers. We got 20 dollars from You, Me, Sheldon, Flack, Adam, Sid, Marty, Kendall….$160 dollars. More than enough to buy one." Mac said

They walked into a baby store and the saleswoman looked at them funny.

"You aren't pregnant but you're in here." The woman said in a snotty voice to Mac and Stella.

"Uh yeah and we're also the NYPD and we are shopping for a close friend and her husband." Stella snapped back and put the woman in her place.

"Oh sorry…what are you looking to get?" The woman asked.

"A double stroller with double baby carriers." Mac said.

"Oh are they having twins?" the woman asked.

"No they are having triplets…yes they are having twins. Please direct us in the direction to the strollers." Stella said

"Right over there." The woman said and walked away.

Stella and Mac found the perfect stroller and Mac carried the box when Stella stopped him.

"Stella is that Flack….in a baby store. God is he going to flirt with the airhead to get a discount on baby clothes for the twins." Mac asked.

"Yup it is. Watch this. Hey Mr. Egghead what you doing in a baby store talking to airhead sales woman who got snotty with us cause I'm not pregnant." Stella said and Flacks face turned a color that could have been mistaken as a cranberry.

"Hey Mac….Stella…..I'm just doing some shopping for the twins as well." Flack said.

"You…shopping for baby items…wow." Stella said

"What they are going to call me uncle Flack." Flack said.

"Or Uncle Egghead….whatever word they learn first on you." Mac said and Stella laughed.

"I'm not buying baby clothes till we know the sexes of the babies. I'm going to buy them baby bottles and toys." Flack said.

"Oh no….Flack in a toy section is like me in Tiffany's." Stella said and Mac laughed

"Flack do we need to use the tracking device on you when we leave this store to make sure you haven't made this your home away from home." Mac said

"Ha-Ha laugh all you want I'm not only buying toys and bottles but diapers and burping cloths and things to baby proof the Messer's apartment. Don't want one of the twins climbing into the toilet." Flack said and Stella and Mac agreed.

Mac and Stella checked out and went back to Stella's apartment to wrap the gift and Flack came over as well and wrapped all the items he bought for the twins as well.

-----------------------------

"Danny what are you doing?" Lindsay stood there with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Trying to figure out how to do the nursery love." Danny said as he had the painters tape and he was putting a straight line in the center of the room.

"I'm thinking if it's a boy and a girl we do one side of the room pink and one side of the room blue with a crib on each side with their names above their cribs and if it's a boy….a baseball theme and if it's a girl too….a cowgirl theme." Danny said and Lindsay had tears to her eyes.

"Sorry love….hormones and the fact that you are the greatest husband ever! That is a great idea but to do a cowgirl theme the wall color would have to be a light yellow!" Lindsay said happily and kissed her husband.

"Perfect." Danny said and kissed his wife.

"Danny we should call your mom and dad and tell them the news and I'll call my mom and dad and tell them the news." Lindsay said

"Ok great idea. My mom will be really happy." Danny said as he got out his cell phone and Lindsay did the same thing.

"Hey mom it's Danny. No Lindsay and I are great. The reason why I'm calling is to tell you I'm going to be a papa." Danny said to his mom on the phone.

"Yes and mom…it's twins." Danny said and Lindsay smiled when she could hear the squeal of happiness come from Danny's cell phone.

"Hey mom…dad…it's Lindsay. You guys must be out but I wanted to call to tell you…your going to be grandparents. Danny and I are expecting our first child…actually no make that first and second child…twins! Ok love you all and call when you get this message." Lindsay hangs up her phone.

"Lets go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Danny said

**December 24****th**** 2007**

"Good morning Montana and good morning in there" Danny said to Lindsay's stomach and kissed it.

Lindsay bolted out of bed and made it to the bathroom for her morning sickness.

Danny went in and rubbed her back.

"Doctor said morning sickness would be doubled with having twins love." Danny said and rubbed her back and it passed and Lindsay brushed her teeth and then gave Danny a kiss.

"I'll go and make us breakfast." Danny said and kissed his wife again

Danny made his wife Christmas Eve breakfast of scrambled eggs with ketchup and toast and peanut butter for his wife and scrambled eggs with just salt and toast and butter for himself.

"Breakfast is served." Danny said placing a plate of food in front of Lindsay who dug right in.

"What do you want to do today Montana?" Danny asked her

"Make gingerbread cookies while listening to Christmas music." Lindsay said

"Sounds great." Danny said and smiled at her.

The morning went by and Danny and Lindsay were making Gingerbread cookies and Danny was decorating one batch already with frosting.

"Your good at that Cowboy." Lindsay said

"Thanks…used to do this all the time with my mom when I was younger. Louie used to steal the cookies after I decorated one." Danny said as his wife stole the cookie he was working on and took a bite and let him take a bite out of it too.

"You just reminded me of my brother and it was nice." Danny said and kissed her.

"We go to Church mass tonight right?" Lindsay said

"Yeah we'll do the midnight mass….it's really nice at that time." Danny said.

----------------------------

"Mac how are we going to get the gifts to Danny and Lindsay's apartment?" Stella asked

"Flack said something about they are going to midnight mass tonight….Flack has a key to Danny's apartment so we'll bring the gifts over then." Mac said

"Ok Cool." Stella said

-----------------------------

"Montana come on it can't be that bad." Danny said

"Cowboy it is…I'm 3 months pregnant and my dresses don't fit much anymore…and well I'm showing already." Lindsay said and came out of the bedroom with a dress that hugged her body snuggly and sure enough she was definitely showing.

"Aww but you look beautiful…and I love how your already starting to show…our babies are growing inside of you and in 9 more weeks we'll be going to the doctors to find out the sexes of our twins." Danny kissed his wife and she felt better.

The left the apartment and made it to the church where Danny's mom and dad were and Danny's mom Connie hugged Lindsay and was amazed at Lindsay's showing at 3 months.

"Lindsay my darling daughter in law let me have a look at you. Oh you are showing and your 3 months pregnant." Connie said

"Mama she's pregnant with twins." Danny said and he kissed his wife and they sat in the pew as the midnight Christmas Eve mass started.

---------------------

"Flack you got Danny's key?" Mac asked.

"Yeah it's right here." Flack unlocks Danny's apartment and brings in the gifts and places them under the Christmas tree.

"Wait why does it seem like there are more gifts then we all bought them?" Mac asked.

"Well Adam and Kendall went out shopping and bought Lindsay a diaper bag big enough for twins, Sheldon went and bought them those baby monitors, Sid and Marty went all out and bought them 2 changing tables and 2 cribs and then you and I bought them the double strollers and Flack bought baby bottles, diapers, burping cloths and toys." Stella said as Sid and Marty brought up the large boxes that contained the changing tables and the cribs.

"We left cards to tell where everything came from." Adam said

They all left.

---------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay arrived back at home and Lindsay being tired went to bed as Danny went to put the Christmas gifts he and Lindsay had for each other at the Christmas tree.

"Holy Shit." Danny whispered and bound to keep this a surprise from his wife.

He placed the gifts around the tree where he could find room and smiled and went and got into bed and Lindsay instantly cuddled closer to him and he whispered, "I love you Montana and peanuts." in her ear and fell asleep.

**December 25th - Christmas Morning  
**

"Rise and shine Montana…it's Christmas." Danny was saying like he was a child and she got up but quickly ran to the bathroom.

Lindsay's morning sickness subsided and she brushed her teeth and Danny was standing at the bathroom door.

"Montana close your eyes." Danny said

"Danny do I have to?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes now close your eyes." Danny said

Lindsay closed her eyes and Danny lead her out to the living room where their Christmas tree stood and was surrounded by gifts and large boxes.

"Open your eyes." Danny said and Lindsay opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"I….you….we….how….wow." Lindsay said.

"Wow Montana you just totally sounded like me when I got confused about that condom spray." Danny said and Lindsay chuckled

"I know….last night when we came home….and you went straight to bed….and I went to put our gifts around the tree…..this was all there." Danny said

"No way….but how…..we don't have a chimney." Lindsay said

"Cute Montana…you're so cute. Flack has a spare key….they must have come in when we were at the Midnight Christmas Ever service last night." Danny said and kissed her.

"Well it's Christmas morning…lets open up our gifts and find out where all this stuff came from." Lindsay said.

Danny brought over a box that was wrapped in beautiful snowflake wrapping.

"Open the card last….so it will be a surprise to find out where it came from after you open the gift." Danny said

Lindsay ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She pulled out baby bottles, burping cloths, diapers, safety gadgets to secure doors and toilet seat cover and toys for newborns.

"Woah that's a lot of things. Read the card." Danny said

Lindsay opened up the card and pulled it out.

"There will be more where this came from but with clothes when you find out the sexes of the babies. Your best friend, Flack and soon to be Uncle Flack" Lindsay read out loud and Danny's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Your turn to open up a gift honey." Lindsay said

Danny reached over and picked up a box and opened it up. He held up a huge diaper bag.

"Cool…we'll need that!! Who are they from?" Lindsay said and asked.

"To Danny and Lindsay, Congratulations on the news of twins….this will come in handy! Adam and Kendall" Danny read.

"Awww that was sweet of them." Lindsay said.

Danny handed Lindsay another box and she opened it up and inside was a baby monitor set and she held it up for Danny to see.

"That will come in handy for when the twins wake us up." Danny said as Lindsay took the card out of the envelope

"To my favorite people in the world. This will come in handy for when the twins are born. Uncle Sheldon." Lindsay read and Danny smiled.

"Ok I get the big boxes since I don't want you to lift but here is something from me." Danny handed her a box

Lindsay opened up the box and what was inside brought tears to her eyes. It was a necklace that was a heart and inscribed on it was: To my beautiful wife Lindsay aka Montana aka Greatest mom to our beautiful twins! I Love You! Danny

"Oh Danny…it's beautiful…I love it!!" Lindsay said happily as she handed Danny a box.

Danny opened up the box and inside was a dog tag that was inscribed on one side #1 Husband and on the other side #1 Dad with a heart that said inside it. I love you Cowboy. Love your wife, Montana. Danny smiled and made his way across the wrapping paper on the floor and pulled Lindsay in for a passionate kiss.

"I love it!" He said happily as he placed put the necklace on his wife and she put the new dog tag on his neck.

"Ok come on Cowboy. Let's open up the rest of these very larger gifts." Lindsay said and sat there as Danny made it over to the first very large box that had 2 other boxes attached.

He ripped off the wrapping paper and he gasped.

"What is it honey?" Lindsay asked

"It's a double stroller with 2 baby carriers. It's perfect for the twins." Danny said as he opened up the card.

"Dear Danny and Lindsay. Here is something we know you can most definitely use for the twins. We each threw in 20 dollars into a jar and wrote down on a piece of paper what we thought was Lindsay's due date would be. Sid would you believe won but we took the money we collected and bought you this double stroller. Danny when you said to Stella that Lindsay would be better in due time. Stella figured it out that Lindsay was pregnant before we knew. Love, Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella" Danny read and laughed.

"Only Stella would figure out something that quick." Lindsay said and smiled.

"Danny what is up with the 4 very very large boxes?" Lindsay asked

Good question as he made it over to one box and tore off the wrapping paper. "Holy crap…it's a changing table." Danny said

Danny ripped off the wrapping paper from the other 3 packages. "Holy crap…again." Danny said

"Lindsay come here you have got to see this." Danny said and Lindsay got off the couch and walked over and instantly had tears in her eyes.

"Danny….2 cribs and 2 changing tables……holy crap is right. Honey read the cards." Lindsay said.

Danny opened up the first card and it read it out loud "Danny and Lindsay….soon to be mom and dad…..I never would have imagine but I can't wait to be Uncle Marty. Hope you enjoy your changing table and crib." Danny read

"There is another card." Danny said as he opened up the card.

"Dear Danny and Lindsay, When I won the bet of what your due date would be I had hit on the nose. I received a day off from work and got paid but you know what I did. I went to a baby store and bought you a crib and a changing table. I hope you love it and I know one of the twins will too!! Love, Sid" Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his hands on her expanding stomach.

"These kids are going to have more protection than anything in the whole wide world with all the aunts and uncles who love and will protect them like their own and you and I…their parents." Lindsay said and Danny smiled and kissed her neck.

"So Danny care to open up the rest of our gifts?" Lindsay asked her husband

"Sure!" Danny said happily and the finished opening up their gifts.

To Be Continued – Please Review!


	11. New Years, Valentines Day, Nursery

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY.

**Note: I have decided to add more special chapters onto this story. One of which being titled Thanksgiving and I'll let your imagination try to think of what the other chapter/chapters will be!!**

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

**December 31, ****2007**

"Danny I can't believe you have to work tonight….it's New Years Eve." Lindsay said to her husband.

"I know Montana but why don't you come to the lab. We're going to have a New Years Eve party in the break room." Danny said.

"Ok that I can do…sounds great. Lets go there now since it's just 10 PM and get out before the traffic goes insane with people." Lindsay said and Danny agreed

The left their apartment and made it to the lab safe and soundly.

"Woah it looks like Stella went overboard with New Years decorations." Lindsay said

"It looks like New Years Eve threw up decorations." Danny said and Lindsay laughed.

There were streamers all over the place and a huge Happy New Year banner hung across the wall. There were balloons and noise makers and even hats on the table.

The hours went by and it was now 11:50 PM. Everyone was eating finger food sandwiches and there was champagne but Lindsay had the non-alcoholic kind.

Stella came around and put Happy New Year hats on everyone…including Lindsay who stood there with an expanding stomach and a hat on.

"I look like a dork with a hat on like this Stella." Lindsay said

"You look great." Stella said

As the countdown began Danny came behind Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Danny turned his wife around and kissed her passionately and whispered to her, "Happy New Year Montana."

Lindsay whispered to him as well, "Happy New Year Danny."

-------------------------

**February 13, 2008**

"Danny are you ready to go? We have our doctors appointment to find out the sexes of the twins." Lindsay asked her husband

"Yeah lets go Montana." Danny said

They drove to her doctor's office and were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in.

"I hope we have a boy and a girl Montana. One of each." Danny said as he held his wife's hand.

"Me too honey. I can see you out at the park teaching our son how to throw a baseball and how to swing a bat." Lindsay said and smiled at Danny

"I can see you with our daughter playing dress up and watching Cinderella on TV and you braiding her hair and her whining of the knots in her hair in the morning." Danny said

"Yeah and I can see our daughter dressing our son up in make up and a wig too." Lindsay said and laughed when Danny cringed

"I need to make sure she doesn't do that." Danny said

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer please follow me." The nurse said and took them into an exam room.

The doctor came in.

"Well are you 2 ready to find out the sexes of your twins?" Dr. Kerr asked.

"Yes we are." Lindsay said with a smile on her face as the doctor lifted up Lindsay's shirt and applied the gel and started to move the wand around on her stomach.

"Well you are having a baby boy and….a baby girl." Dr. Kerr said and printed out the pictures that proved that there is a boy and a girl in there.

"Just exactly what we wanted Montana." Danny said happily

Lindsay smiled and said to her husband, "I am so happy and I love you so much."

"I am so happy too Montana and I love you as well." Danny said and gave his wife a kiss as the doctor wiped off the gel and Danny and Lindsay were off on the way home.

They arrived at home and the phone rings and it's a conference call from the lab.

"Well what are the sexes of the twins?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"BOY AND GIRL!" Lindsay said happily and everyone on the other end cheered.

"Hey now we know what the sex of the twins are…why don't we plan a day to do the nursery. We have the changing tables and the cribs that need to be put together and the walls need to be painted." Danny said.

"Yes and we have to keep your wife away from paint fumes so we will send her and Stella out on a shopping spree of buying Maternity clothes and baby clothes." Mac said

Stella you could hear was jumping in her seat.

"SHOPPING SPREE LINDSAY!" Stella said a little too happily.

"Quick someone find something to calm Stella down…..her brain is going into overload of a shopping spree." Flack said

"Shut up egg head." Stella said

"Ok lets plan a date." Mac said

"How about Saturday February 23rd 2008." Danny mentioned.

"Perfect. It's a decorate nursery date and a shopping spree for the girls." Mac said

-----------------------

**February 14, 2008**

"Montana I can't tell you….it's a surprise." Danny said as his wife put on a beautiful maternity dress she bought for Valentines Day.

"Ok but let's Go." Lindsay said and kissed her husband.

Danny led her out to the limo he rented for the occasion.

"Who's the limo for?" Lindsay asked Danny

"Us." He said as he helped her into the limo.

The Limo drove them to a little Italian restaurant. Danny got out of the car and opened up the door for Lindsay and took her hand as the walked into the restaurant.

"Do you have reservations sir?" The hostess asked Danny.

"Yes 2 for Messer." Danny said

The hostess lead Danny and Lindsay way in the back to a private room that was decorated for valentines Day with roses on the table and candle light. Danny pulled out the chair for his wife as she sat he pushed her up to the table but just enough room for her soon to be 5th month of pregnancy.

"Danny this is beautiful!" Lindsay said as the waiter came over to their table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Well because my wife is pregnant 2 ice waters would be perfect….and please make sure it's bottled water and not regular tap water." Danny said.

Lindsay looked though the menu hoping to find something that would satisfy her craving.

"Pasta…the twins are making me crave pasta." Lindsay said and Danny smiled.

"They are part Italian in there and they are right on track with Italian food." Danny said and Lindsay smiled.

"Montana they have baked ziti." Danny said

"Perfect!" Lindsay said happily as the waiter came around with bottled water and 2 glasses.

"You ready to place your orders?" The waiter asked.

"Yes….2 orders of the baked ziti." Danny said and smiled.

"This is so romantic Danny. Thank you for making Valentines Day another holiday I will always remember." Lindsay said as they held hands and Danny got up and went over to Lindsay and kissed her passionately.

"There are going to be 100's more memorable holidays for us and our children Montana." Danny said and Lindsay smiled.

Their food came.

"This baked ziti is so good but nothing compares to your Italian cooking honey." Lindsay said.

"True very true love." Danny said

For desert Danny and Lindsay ordered one order of Gelato ice cream and 1 spoon. Danny would place a spoonful in Lindsay's mouth and she would do the same to him.

Lindsay reached into her purse and pulled out a large gift wrapped in Valentines Day wrapping and a small card attached and handed it to Danny.

"Happy Valentines Day Love!" Lindsay said happily as Danny read the card that said:

"To My Wonderful Husband and Soon To Be Daddy. I Love You So Much!! Your wife, Montana."

Danny removed the wrapping and the gift is an 8 x 10 picture frame that was sectioned off. The metal frame had at the Top: Mommy and Daddy with a Picture of Danny and Lindsay standing together on their wedding day and Below had: Our Precious Babies with a picture of the twins second ultrasound.

Danny had tears to his eyes.

"Montana it's beautiful! I love it so much and I'm going to put it on my desk at work!" Danny said happily as he got up and kissed his wife passionately.

"I got something for you too." Danny said as he pulled out a little blue box that reminded her of when he proposed to her.

Lindsay opened up the blue box and inside there was a beautiful ring that had 3 stones in the setting.

"It's our birthstones. The first stone is Peridot which is my birthstone for August, the second stone is Emerald which is your birthstone and the last birthstone is Ruby for July….our twins birthstone. Look inside the band Montana." Danny said as Lindsay had tears to her eyes.

"To my beautiful Wife and Mommy to our beautiful children. Danny it's so beautiful!" Lindsay said happily as Danny got off his chair and went over and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and Danny and Lindsay got into the limo which wasn't taking them back to their apartment but to the Bronx.

"Danny we're at the Bronx zoo." Lindsay said

"I know Montana." Danny said as he guided Lindsay to the place where they first met...the tiger cage.

"I remember our first day we met…you told me to call Mac sir." Lindsay said and Danny laughed.

"I know but that day at the zoo was the day I knew I would be spending the rest of my life with you." Danny said and Lindsay wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him with her stomach resting against his body.

"Let's go home so I can make passionate love to you." Danny said

"Ok Cowboy but this country girl has to be on top." Lindsay said

They arrived at home and continued their Romantic Valentines Day.

--------------------------------

**February 23, 2008.**

Stella, Flack, Sheldon, Mac, Sid and Marty arrived at the Messer's apartment.

"Lindsay you ready to go shopping?" Stella asked Lindsay

"Yeah. Honey be good ok." Lindsay kissed Danny

"Have fun girls. Montana something sexy for bed would be nice too." Danny said

"Ok will do Danny." Lindsay said as Stella and her set off to a maternity clothes store.

"Stella why do I sense Flack is gonna get covered in paint and I'm gonna have to help remove paint from the hair on Danny's head?" Lindsay asked.

"Cause you probably are right. Men are klutzes." Stella said

Stella and Lindsay arrived at a maternity clothing store and Lindsay tried on outfit after outfit.

"How about this top?" Lindsay asked Stella

"Oooh I like…fits perfectly around your stomach. Buy a few sizes in it though." Stella said.

"Good idea!" Lindsay said

-----------------------------

"Danny what's up the with blue tape line in the bedroom for the nursery?" Flack asked.

"One side is for the boy and one side is for the girl. One side of the room is going to be light blue and the other side a light yellow. I'm doing the boys side in baseball decorations and Montana is doing her side in Country Girl pattern." Danny said as Flack laid down painters cloth over the floor.

The men started to paint the boys side of the room.

"Danny watch it with the paint…you just dripped some in my hair!!" Flack whined.

"Blue is a good color in your hair." Sid said.

"Not funny Sid." Flack said

"To us it is." Sheldon said.

"Shut up." Flack whined again.

"Both of you shut up so we can get at least one side of the room painted before Lindsay comes back with Stella." Mac said

"Mac you sent both my wife and Stella out shopping. They will shop till Montana feels like she is going to drop." Danny said

"Good point there Danny." Mac said

---------------------

Stella and Lindsay bought a load of Maternity clothes and sexy lingerie for bed and headed to their next store….a place that sells bedding and decorations for nurseries.

"OMG STELLA LOOK!!" Lindsay said loudly.

"What?" Stella asked

"Country baby decorations." Lindsay replied.

"Uh oh…Lindsay your going to go insane in here aren't you?" Stella asked.

"Yup." Lindsay said as she found the perfect bedding cover for the crib that consisted of a country rose theme.

Lindsay bought the fitted sheet, the Crib quilt, the lamp, the mobile all in the design that is very antique like country rose.

"It's beautiful and it's perfect the light cream yellow colored walls." Lindsay said.

"Oooooh this is perfect for the boy's side of the nursery. Look it's all baseball related. Baseball sheet, quilt, lamp and mobile." Lindsay said.

"I need to buy it." Lindsay said

The paid for the items and went to a baby store to buy clothes and other items.

--------------------------

"ARG Flack you got light cream yellow paint in my hair and down my shirt on my chest. Montana is going to have fun trying to get it out tonight." Danny said

"Payback's a bitch." Flack said but just as he said that Sid with the roller brush rolled paint right on the front of Flack.

"SID THAT WASN'T FUNNY." Flack whined.

"Flack you were near the wall and I'm on a roll painting…you just were in the way." Sid said.

Mac, Sheldon, Danny burst out laughing.

"Not only does Flack get egged last Halloween but now he's starting to look like an Easter baby chick." Danny said and Flack scowled.

The got the walls painted and started to work on putting together the changing tables and the cribs.

"I have kids so let me put them together." Sid said.

"Ok that works and I'll order a pizza for us and the girls when they get back." Mac said.

"Sounds good." Danny said who sat down and helped Sid.

--------------------

"Lindsay you have got to buy this dress for the baby girl in there. It is soooo cute with little butterflies on it!!" Stella said and Lindsay put it in the cart.

"Wow you're an easy one when it comes to shopping." Stella said and Lindsay smiled.

The girls bought a lot more clothes for newborn up to pretty much 12 months.

"Woah we bought a lot of clothes for the twins." Lindsay said.

"Yeah we did and we bought more bottles and diapers and a breast pump and 2 of those things so they don't roll on their side in their sleep and a bassinet for the sink to give the twins a bath." Stella said

"By the way….all this stuff….Mac said I have to buy it. Think of it as a baby shower/shopping spree." Stella said and Lindsay gasped.

"Your kidding right?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope I'm not." Stella said as Lindsay gave her a hug.

"Lets get back before we find the men had a paint fight." Lindsay said.

"I agree." Stella said

----------------------------

The men got the changing tables and the cribs in the nursery and even the 2 rocking chairs so both of them can rock a their twins to sleep.

"OMG it looks beautiful. Now all it needs is decorations." Danny said

"It is beautiful." Sid said

Flack had paint across his shirt…Danny had paint in his hair.

"And it's nice to see that only Danny and Flack are covered in paint." Mac said.

The door opened up and the women were laughing over the paint covered Flack and Danny.

"Mac….Sheldon….Sid…..unload our car. We're tired." Stella said as Lindsay went over to Danny and kissed him.

"I know can't go in till the paint fumes are out the window. Did you install the child safety window locks on the windows?" Lindsay asked.

Sid comes out of the nursery.

"Just did that Lindsay and I also put the safety things for the cabinets and the toilet." Sid said.

"Thanks Sid." Lindsay said as there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here" Mac said as he paid the delivery boy.

They all sat around eating pizza. Finally it became late and everyone left.

"Cowboy…shower…..and use the scrub brush to get the paint off of your chest." Lindsay said.

Danny was looking in the bags of items she bought.

"Good thing we have 2 dressers to put all the clothes you bought for the twins." Danny said.

"I know…I can't wait to see the nursery but tomorrow morning we'll decorate it with items I bought for each baby." Lindsay said as she pushed Danny into the bathroom.

"I maybe battle of the bulge in my stomach but I'm still strong." Lindsay said and Danny laughed.

Danny took a shower as Lindsay folded the baby clothes and put them in neat piles to go in the dressers tomorrow.

Danny came out of the bathroom in just his boxers.

"Montana I can't get the paint off my chest hairs without yelping. Kiss me while I pull them off." Danny said

Lindsay got up and kissed Danny like never before as he pulled the dried paint off his chest hairs.

They went to bed after being tired from shopping and painting.

----------------------------

**The next morning.**

Lindsay's morning sickness has lessened and she can now wake up and eat breakfast. They got up and got dressed and were eating breakfast.

"Hmmm these eggs are great Danny." Lindsay said.

'Thanks love." Danny said

"Come on lets decorate the nursery!" Lindsay said happily as she went and got a few of the bags.

"These bags are for you Danny and these are for me." Lindsay said as she walked into the nursery and gasped.

"It's beautiful Danny!!" Lindsay said and kissed her husband.

"Montana where did you find all these items baseball related?" Danny asked.

"This store Stella and I went to." Lindsay said.

Danny set up the baseball mobile over the crib and put the fitted sheet on the crib mattress and put on the baseball quilt and set up the baseball lamp.

"Wait till you see what I got for our daughter." Lindsay said as she pulled out the fitted sheet and put it on the mattress and took out a beautiful country rose quilt on the crib and hung up the mobile and put up the lamp.

"Oh Montana it's beautiful. I love it and our daughter will too." Danny said.

"Lets take the baby clothes and have them washed before we put them away." Danny said.

"It's a deal." Lindsay said and kissed her husband as they left the apartment with all of the baby clothes off to the Laundromat.

To Be Continued – Please Review!


	12. St Patrick's Day, July 4th Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY.

**Note: I have decided to add more special chapters onto this story. One of which being titled Thanksgiving and I'll let your imagination try to think of what the other chapter/chapters will be!!**

Please Review!!!!

--------------------------

**March 17, 2008**

"Flack you're covered in green…did the girl from The Exorcist throw up pea soup on you?" Lindsay asked Flack as she sat with her hands resting on her very large stomach.

"Very funny Lindsay…today is St. Patrick's Day and you know I'm Irish. How are you doing Lindsay? Your huge." Flack replied.

"For your information if you were shorter I would have called you a leprechaun and how am I doing….HOW AM I DOING. Why don't you try being 5 months pregnant and the size of a horse!" Lindsay said and Flack had a heartfelt look on his face.

"It can't be that bad." Flack said

"Danny do we still have that pregnancy pillow from that experiment last week?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah it's right here." Danny replied and Flack had a scared look on his face.

"Danny pump it up to the size of me and put it on Flack. Flack doesn't understand how bad being 5 months pregnant with twins can be. Put that 10 pound weight band around it too." Lindsay said as Danny did so.

"Flack stand still." Danny said as he strapped the pregnancy pillow to Flacks stomach.

"Oh God….Ok…..Uh….this is a nightmare. Danny take it off of me. Wait so that's what Lindsay feels like everyday." Flack said

"Yeah man it does. She has swollen ankles, she pees a lot, and being pregnant with twins she gets kicked with 4 feet in there and not 2 and her back hurts." Danny said as he removed the pregnancy pillow.

"Well if it perks you up….be at my apartment for corned beef and cabbage." Flack said

"I don't think we can make it Flack. Montana needs to go home and lay on the couch. Today was her last day at the lab until the twins are born and then 3 months old. I'm gonna take her home and rub her ankles and talk to the twins." Danny said and he placed his hands on his wife's stomach and one of the twins kicked hard.

"They can hear you?" Flack asked

"Yeah they can…Montana talks softly to them and they kick her softer and they love classical music. It sooths them." Danny said

"Honey can we go home…I am tired of sitting?" Lindsay asked her husband.

"Sure Montana." Danny goes and helps his wife out of the chair.

Danny and Lindsay are leaving the lab and everyone is watching them leave.

"Lindsay we'll call you a lot so you don't get cabin fever." Stella said.

"Good….I'll need my daily gossip." Lindsay said

They left and arrived back at home and ate dinner and were laying in bed together.

"Montana let me rub those ankles of you." Danny said.

"Danny they are moving around." Lindsay said and Danny smiled as her stomach moved and little footprints could be seen from her stomach walls.

"Awwww I wonder if that's the boy or the girl doing that." Danny said.

"Danny…we need to come up with names for the twins. We can't go on calling them boy and girl. That's like having a cat and naming him Cat." Lindsay said

"Hmmmm I like the name Matthew Joseph Messer. Matthew was my great grandfathers first name and Joseph is my dad's middle name." Danny said.

"Woah I like that. Ok Matthew Joseph Messer is the boys name. Now for a girls name." Lindsay said

"How about Madison Nicole Messer?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"OMG I love it Montana. How about Montana Nicole Messer?" Danny asked.

"No way Danny. I think Matthew and Madison are great!" Lindsay said happily

"You hear that in there. You are now named. Son your name is Matthew Joseph Messer and daughter your name is Madison Nicole Messer." Danny said to Lindsay's very large stomach and the twins kicked.

"I think we got their approval. They kicked."

-------------------------------

**4 Months Later – July 4, 2008.**

"Happy Fourth of July Montana!" Danny said happily.

Montana grunted, "Not so happy for your wife…I feel like a house." Lindsay said as she rested her arms on her now very large stomach.

"Awe you're beautiful being pregnant." Danny said and kissed his wife passionately.

"Danny I got a sneaky feeling we're going to cut our office picnic short." Lindsay said.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked.

"Cause this morning that plug they say that comes out when you are going to go into labor…came out." Lindsay said.

"No way! You mean it's anytime now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay said and smiled.

"Come on Danny…you got the picnic basket. We're meeting everyone at the park." Lindsay said.

They left their apartment and Danny put Lindsay's overnight back in the trunk of the car just incase. The arrived at the park and Danny quickly came over to help his wife out of the car.

"OMG Lindsay your…." Flack was going to finish the sentence when Stella put her hand over his mouth.

"Your beautiful Lindsay." Stella said as she placed her hands on Lindsay's stomach and one of the twins kicked.

"Woah is he going to be a football player or what in school?" Stella said.

"You should feel how it feels from the inside." Lindsay said as Danny got her a chair to sit down in.

Danny helps Lindsay sit down and he goes and helps Mac with the portable grill.

"Lindsay you want anything to drink?" Adam asked.

"Water would be great. Thanks Adam." Lindsay said as Adam came back with a bottle of water.

It was time to get up and get food so Lindsay attempted to stand up in which she succeeded but when she did something happened. Something she didn't want to happen at the picnic…her water broke.

---------------------------------

"Uh guys…Danny…anyone." Lindsay said but no one heard her as she was trying to talk though a contraction.

"UH GUYS…HI HELLO….YEAH OVER HERE…..WATER BROKE….BABIES ARE COMING." Lindsay screamed as the contraction hit hard.

Danny dropped his plate and rushed over to Lindsay who grabbed hold of Danny's arms breathing heavily. Sheldon ran over to Lindsay.

"Flack call 911. If her water broke there isn't enough time for her to be driven to the hospital. Adam get me a blanket. Stella go into your field kit in the car and get me a pair of scissors, a piece of string or twine and a pair of gloves." Sheldon gave orders to everyone.

Adam lays the blanket on the ground and Danny and Sid help Lindsay lay down.

"Ambulance is on their way." Flack said

"WHAT….NO……OUCH….I CAN'T GIVE BIRTH IN CENTRAL PARK…..OWWW." Lindsay wailed squeezing Danny's hand.

"Montana….shhh calm down….at least its not on the subway." Danny said.

"CALM DOWN…I'M GIVING BIRTH TO TWINS WITH NO EPIDUAL AND THIS HURTS WORSE THAN….THAN….." Lindsay calmed down as the contraction stopped.

"Much better. Contraction stopped." Lindsay laid her head back down but Danny got behind Lindsay so she could use his lap as pillow.

"Lindsay I know you are going to hate me for saying this but spread your legs outwards. I need to check where the baby's are in the birthing canal." Sheldon said as he put on a pair of surgical gloves.

Lindsay spread her legs outwards as another contraction hit.

"OUCH!!!!" Lindsay wailed again.

"Lindsay the head is right there…these twins want out and they want out now. Lindsay do me a favor and start pushing." Sheldon said.

Lindsay leaned forwards and pressed downward and pushed with the help of Danny holding her back forwards and then she stopped pushing and leaned back into Danny's lap.

"Lindsay the head is out. Stella go and get me the suction thing I have in my field kit." Sheldon said.

Flack went over to see what was such a big deal of giving birth and the second he saw a head sticking out down there.

**THUMP**

"What was that?" Danny asked as he couldn't see from having Lindsay in front of him.

"Flack taking a look at the baby's head sticking out and him passing out." Stella said laughing holding smelling salts under Flacks nose.

Another contraction hit.

"Lindsay once again you know the drill." Sheldon said as Lindsay sat upwards and began to push.

"PUSH PUSH PUSH." Chanted Adam.

"SHUT UP ADAM. WHY DON'T TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT YOUR MR. JOHNSON AND TELL ME HOW IT FEELS." Lindsay screamed at Adam who gasped

"Sorry Lindsay." Adam said

Lindsay continued to push and felt the first baby slide out.

Sheldon suctioned fluids out of the baby's nose and mouth and the baby sounded a loud cry.

"Aww Lindsay it's a beautiful baby boy!!" Sheldon said happily.

"Mac could you take over Danny's place of letting Lindsay lay her head on your lap while Danny comes over and cuts the umbilical cord?" Sheldon asked and Mac took Danny's place.

Danny had tears in his eyes as he saw his son for the first time and he cut the umbilical cord and Stella wrapped the baby up in a blanket.

Danny made it back to Lindsay and was by her side and was holding her hand. The ambulance arrived but they knew Sheldon was a doctor and let him continue delivering the second twin.

Another contraction hit.

"OUCH!" Lindsay screamed.

"Ok Lindsay…the second twin wants out…PUSH." Sheldon said as Lindsay leaned forward and Lindsay held onto Danny's hand and she pushed with all her might.

"Good job Lindsay….the head is out." Sheldon said.

The second contraction hit and Lindsay now was starting to get tired but the home stretch was in vision.

"Lindsay push!!" Sheldon said

Lindsay pushed and baby number 2 was out.

"She's out." Sheldon said as he suctioned the baby's nose and mouth and the baby girl screamed and Danny cut the umbilical cord and the baby girl was wrapped up in a blanket.

The ambulance workers put Lindsay onto a stretcher and Stella handed Lindsay their second bundle of joy….their daughter and Danny placed their son in Lindsay's other arm.

Danny had tears in his eyes said, "You did it Montana…you delivered our 2 beautiful babies!" Danny leaned down and kissed his wife passionately.

Lindsay smiled at her husband. "Couldn 't have done it without you by my side. I love you so much." Lindsay said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you to Montana." Danny replied and kissed her.

Lindsay and the babies and Danny rode in the ambulance to the hospital where the twins got weighed and measured and checked out and cleaned up.

-------------------------------------------

The nurse brought in the twins.

Danny picked up his daughter as Lindsay got up and picked up their son.

Their baby girl opened her eyes up to her Danny and she had the same chocolate brown eyes as her mother.

"Montana she's beautiful….she has your eye color." Danny said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the forehead of their daughter.

"I am going to make sure you always stay Daddy's Little Girl…which means no dating till your 18 years old." Danny said to Madison as she held onto his finger with her tiny fingers.

"Danny…Matthew has your blue eye color. Also I think I'm going to have the nurse bring in a breast pump and pump milk for the twins instead of trying to figure out how to hold 2 twins at the same time. That way you can feed one of them as well." Lindsay said as Danny came over to Lindsay's bed and Lindsay moved over so he could sit next to her in bed with the twins.

"That's a great idea Montana and they are beautiful like their mommy." Danny said as the door opened up.

The nurse came in the room and Lindsay asked for a breast pump and a few bottles. The nurse came back in with a breast pump and Lindsay pumped 2 baby bottles of milk and handed Danny one of them.

"Awwww she was thirsty." Danny said as he watched their daughter drink her bottle of breast milk.

"I can tell our son has his daddy's appetite. He's downing this bottle of milk like there's no tomorrow." Lindsay said as she placed their son on her shoulder and burped him and Danny did the same thing with their daughter.

An hour later Stella, Sheldon, Sid, Adam, Mac, and Flack walked in the room.

"Awwww they are so cute." Stella said and everyone else agreed.

"So what are their names?" Sid asked.

"Well I am holding Madison Nicole Messer." Danny said

"And I am holding Matthew Joseph Messer." Lindsay said

"Those are the cutest names ever!! Can I hold Madison?" Stella asked.

"Sure…just support her head." Danny said as he placed Madison in Stella's arms.

"Hey Madison….I'm your Auntie Stella. I'm going to spoil you rotten! You got the greatest parents…they are stubborn but I'm sure you will be too but they are great so don't give them a hard time." Stella said as she placed a small kiss on Madison's forehead.

"Can I hold Matthew?" Flack asked.

"Sure Flack…come over on my side of the bed. Now put this arm under like so and this arm support his head." Lindsay said as she let Flack hold Matthew.

"Hey Matthew….i'm your Uncle Flack….I am so going to turn you into a New York Yankee's fan." Flack said and Danny heard him.

"The heck you are…my son is going to be a New York Mets fan like his daddy." Danny said

The girls rolled their eyes.

After everyone got to hold the twins it was time for visitors to leave.

"Mr. Messer would you like to stay overnight with your wife and twins? We leave them in the room with the parents and there is enough room for you to sleep in bed next to your wife. Tomorrow you will be able to take the twins home." The nurse asked.

"Sure that would be great." Danny said as he got into bed next to his wife holding Matthew in his arms as Lindsay was holding Madison in her arms.

"I Love You so much Montana. We are a family now." Danny said as he kissed his wife and leaned down and kissed Madison on the forehead and kissed Matthew on the forehead.

"I love you too Danny and we are a family!" Lindsay said happily.

Lindsay and Danny both changed a diaper and Lindsay fed the twins again before putting them in their separate hospital bassinets on their back to sleep gadget that they also have in the nursery.

"Montana these things are great to prevent Matthew and Madison from rolling onto their side. Did we buy any of them for their cribs at home?" Danny asked.

Lindsay yawned, "Yeah I bought 2 of those. Let's get some sleep. Call Mac tomorrow to have him bring the baby carriers so we can bring the twins home tomorrow." Lindsay said as she curled up to Danny.

"Ok will do." Danny said as he kissed his wife and they both fell asleep.

To Be Continued – Please Review!


	13. Welcome home, Halloween Again

Halloween and Horror Movies

Disclaimer: I do not Own CSI NY or Mother Goose.

**Note: I have decided to add more special chapters onto this story. One of which being titled Thanksgiving and I'll let your imagination try to think of what the other chapter/chapters will be!!**

Please Review!!

--

The next morning Danny woke up to find Lindsay sitting up in bed nursing Madison and Matthew.

"Honey don't forget to call Mac to come pick us up and bring the baby carriers." Lindsay said as Danny leaned over and kisses his wife and the top of both Madison and Matthews heads.

"They are beautiful. I can't wait to go home and show them their nursery!" Lindsay said happily as their door opened and it was Mac with the carriers.

"Mac I was just going to call you. What are you psychic?" Danny asked Mac who chuckled.

"I sensed you wanted to go home." Mac said as he took Matthew in his arms and Matthew looked up at Mac with big blue eyes.

"It's like holding a mini Danny." Mac said and Danny let out a Hey.

"Lets get you 4 home." Mac said as Danny strapped Matthew and Madison into their car carriers and Mac pushed Lindsay out in the wheelchair.

Mac drove the family to their apartment and opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME!!" everyone yelled and as soon as they did that both babies started wailing.

"Woops a little too loud." Adam said

"Just a tad." Lindsay said as she lifted Madison out of the carrier and calmed her down cradled in her moms arms as Danny did the same with their son.

"Oh my god they are soooooo cute." Stella said.

"Heel Stella…your like a kid in a candy store seeing them." Flack said.

"What can I say they are cute!!"

The months went bye and before they knew it…..it was October again.

**October:**

"Hard to believe they are just 3 months old and they were conceived on Halloween last year." Lindsay said holding Matthew in her arms.

"I know time flies when you have twin babies." Danny said as he kissed his wife.

"Well it's costume month…what should we dress them up as this year?" Lindsay asked but got an idea.

"Oh hubby who I love so much." Lindsay squealed.

"Oh no your not thinking what I think your thinking." Danny said.

"Crap she is." Danny said

**October 31****st****:**

"Danny come on…get out of that bedroom….we want to see your outfit." Stella said

"No I don't wanna…how did I get talked into wearing this for the Halloween costume party." Danny said coming out of the bedroom dressed as a male Tiger.

"Cause it's cute." Lindsay said coming out as a female tiger carrying Madison and Matthew dressed as baby tiger cubs.

"Oh my God get me a camera…..Mac where is the camera." Stella asked as Mac handed her the camera and Stella started taking pictures of the Messer family all dressed as a family of tigers.

"Well Lindsay and I met at the Tiger cage and we have twins and they are our cubs." Danny said.

They all left the apartment to the Halloween costume party which started a tradition to dress as a family of tigers for many years to come.

The End.

To-Be-Continued - Please Review


End file.
